Super Mario: Galaxies Finest
by SSJBowser
Summary: While tracking down Killer Croc, Robin-Tim Drake accidently gets transported to the Mushroom Kingdom. Besides not knowing where he is a war is about to begin for control of the Kingdom itself. One question remains, where are the Mario Brothers?
1. A New World

Super Mario: Galaxies Finest

_**Super Mario:**____**G**__**alaxies**____**Finest**___

_**Chapter 1**_

_**A New World**_

_It was dark tonight, the moon hid behind the clouds. The only source of light tonight was they busy lights which filled the city below with life. It was an easy night by far, not much was happening. He began to daze off as he thought back to the time he had first taken up this task, for the sole purpose to do good. Just as he began to daze off a beeping noise from within his ear as it snapped him back into reality._

"Yah boss?"

"_Robin I need you to head to the sewers, Killer Croc is on the run." He radioed back._

"No problem, I'll head to 4th on main."

_With that his night had truly began. He was known as partner, son, and sidekick, Tim Drake, the Boy Wonder, Robin. He jumped from building to building as he glided down into a dark ally. Once down he quickly made his way into the sewer. It was dark and had a dense smell of sewage mixed with grass. Robin marched forward in search for Killer Croc. It was so he switched his mask to night vision mode. He slowly walked on hoping he would bump into Croc soon._

_Suddenly he could hear the splashing of water in the near distance, as if someone was running his way. It had to be Killer Croc. Robin got into his fighting stance as he waited. To his expectations Killer Croc ran right up to him._

"Well, well it looks like the bird has left the nest." Killer Croc said.

"This is the end of the road for you Croc, give up." Robin said.

_Killer Croc couldn't help but laugh at this._

"Laugh all you want Croc but you're not going anywhere."

"We'll just have to see about that." Killer Croc said as he charged forward.

_Robin quickly jumped over Killer Croc as he kicked him in the back of the head. Killer Croc turned around as he began to throw punches at Robin who dodged them all. Robin then did a spin kick which sent Killer Croc crashing up against the wall. A lot of the pipes fell to the ground as Killer Croc again looked Robin's way._

"You're pretty quick; I'll give you that kid."

_Suddenly Killer Croc felt something tugging at his arm; he turned as he saw one of the pipes starting to pull him in._

"What is the meaning of this?!" Killer Croc yelled.

_Robin lifted a brow not knowing what he was talking about. Seconds later the pipe pulled Killer Croc's whole body into the pipe. Robin became wide eyed as he ran forward to try and save him, but as he did he to was pulled in. As he went on it felt like his body was being pushed together, seconds later he fell unconscious. _

_Everything struck down in silence as well as darkness. An hour or so had passed on as the boy wonder finally began to awake. He pushed up with his knees and elbows. Wherever he was it was dark out, the only source of light was the moon above. He got to his feet as he looked around. He appeared to be in an open field. He had wondered how he had gotten here. Robin then tried to radio for Batman but got no response. From this he knew it would be best if he could find and contain Killer Croc. Robin walked forward still not one hundred percent if any of this was a dream. He walked for a good thirty minutes, and finally a large city came into view in the far distance._

"That doesn't look like Gotham, but at least I'll get some answers." Robin said.

_He then glided down from the large canon he stood on as he made his way down to the city. What he saw left him speechless as well as wide eyed. There were many different looking creatures, some that look like turtles, others with mushroom heads, all driving around in what appeared to be driving karts._

"Where in the name am I?" Robin questioned.

_He walked deeper in the city as many ran and drove past him, minding their own business. Robin on the other hand was wondering if this was all a dream, but then again his dreams had never felt this real or been this long. Robin then noticed a large sign on the street corner which read "Mushroom City." _

"Ok I give, where the heck am I?"

_He tried to radio Batman yet again. It didn't work. Next he tried to contact Nightwing, who he couldn't get a hold of either. Suddenly Robin heard what appeared to be police sirens. _

"I guess that's my queue, I'll figure this all out in time."

_With that said Robin used his bird grappler as he flew into the sky, many of the creatures watched in amazement. Once on the rooftops Robin followed the sounds of the sirens as he jumped from building to building. He finally came to a stop as he saw three police trucks chasing down a guy who was on what appeared to be a motor cycle._

"Well looks like this is as far as this guy goes." Robin said as he leaped off of the building while extending his bird grappler out.

_He flew down at a fast pace as he knocked the creature off of the bike sending him crashing onto one of the light posts. Robin then pulled out some wire as he threw it over tying the guy to the pole. Everyone who witnessed this began to clap. The next second Robin heard an explosion down the street as he turned his head into that direction. He ran as fast as he could as he found that there was a bank being held up. Robin ran over as he jumped over all of the police cars. The next second turtle looking creatures came out of the bank with rags over their mouths holding guns. _

"Gun's, maybe this isn't to far off from what I am accustomed to." Robin said.

_Suddenly the police began to fire their guns from behind, Robin jumped out of the way to realize that peanuts were being fired out of each of their guns._

"You've got to be kidding me." Robin said a little humored by this.

_Thinking quickly Robin threw three smoke bombs over as he rushed in and took down all of the turtle creatures/ which were known as koopa's. Robin then heard foot steps running from the scene as he turned to see one of the koopa's getting away. Robin jumped up as he landed in front of the fleeing koopling. _

"Where do you think you're going to?" Robin said crossing his arms.

"I knew you would catch up." The koopa said as he pulled out a gun shooting ketchup at Robin.

_Robin simply pulled out a birdarang as he stuck it into the end of his gun then kicked him to the ground. The next second everyone on that block came running in as they surrounded the boy wonder with cheers. Before he could get questioned he used his grappler as he headed back to the roof tops._

_A few days had passed by and still no sign of Killer Croc, nor could he get a hold of any of his allies. He ate with coins he was able to collect through out the city._

**In an office building**

_He sits to the quietness of the room until someone comes running in. Toadsworth spins around in his chair just to see Toad._

"Well any new news on this guy?" Toadsworth asked

"Nothing much, many say he can fly, as well as disappear. He has most of the criminal's scared, heck the crime rates have never been this low not even when Mario and." Toad began as he is cut off.

"Listen Toad, I need you to contact Princess Peach. I think it's time her and the Mario Brothers returned from their little trip."

"Yes sir."

_With that Toad left the room._

_The day had gone by, as the night brought out many wonders. Robin stood on the rooftops overlooking the city. He began to wonder if he would ever get home, Robin also knew he had to fine Killer Croc. The big question was, where? He pretty much concluded Croc would be hanging somewhere near a big amount of water, but he didn't know where. He knew from this that his was time to investigate the sewers. And just as he was about to make his way down he heard a loud explosion a good distance away._

"Just on schedule." Robin said with sarcasm.

_Robin jumped from building to building as he came to what appeared to be Main Street. There floating in the sky was some kind of plant creature in a hot air balloon dropping bombs to the ground._

"This has gotten far enough."

_With that Robin jumped forward as he landed into the hot air balloon._

"Well, well he said you might show."

"Who are you, and why are you doing this?" Robin asked as he pulled out his staff.

"I'm Petey Piranha, and you are?" The creature asked.

"Robin." Tim replied.

"My boss has been hearing these so called rumors about you; let's see if they hold true Robin."

_Petey ran forward as he threw a kick at Robin who dodged it. Petey then reacted by spitting some mud like ooze out of his mouth which Robin also dodged. Robin then pulled out an electric birdarang as he threw it at Petey Piranha who got electrified and fell off of the side of the hot air balloon. Robin shot out his grappler grabbing Petey's leg and wiring him down. Robin then slowly descended the hot air balloon to the ground as many cheers can be heard. Once on the ground Robin finishes tying up Petey as the cheers come to a dead silence. Robin wonders why as he slowly turns around. He sees a dinosaur looking creature, as well as two men dressed in overalls. It was Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi._

"Who are you?" the one dressed in red asked.

_Robin replied by using his grappler and heading back to the rooftops._

"Mario, how did he just do that?" The man in green asked.

"I don't know a Luigi, but I'm willing to bet we'll see him again."

**To Be Continued**


	2. The King

Super Mario: Galaxies Finest

_**Super Mario: Galaxies Finest **_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**The King**_

_Another day went by, as well as another night. Not their natural style, Luigi and Mario stood as they headed to the top of the roof tops to see if they could catch site of Robin. They waited and waited, but caught no site of him._

"Luigi, where do you think he could be?" Mario asked as he looked down at the city below.

_Luigi rubbed his head as he was hard at thought._

"Well Mario, he seems to come to the aid of those in danger, so." Luigi began.

_Mario caught on quickly. The only question was where would the next crime happen? They both stood in place as Mario narrowed his eyes skimming the city. He saw nothing of danger, He also remembered the other night with Petey Piranha. Whoever was working with Petey was bound to try another attack which would get Robin to come out. _

_Mario looked over his shoulder to see Yoshi jump over next to Luigi._

"Did you guy's find him?" Yoshi asked.

"We're still working on it." Luigi replied.

_Seconds later a loud group of people can be heard screaming down the street. Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi all turned their heads to that direction._

"Let's a go." Luigi said as they three of them headed to that direction.

_Once they made it to that street they could see what all the commotion was about, it was none other than Dry Bones. He was in a gigantic robotic equipped death mobile of himself, as he walked along blasting the city._

"This is a random act if you ask me." Luigi said.

"We have to take him down." Mario said.

_With that Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi jumped off of the building as they landed straight in front of Dry Bone's. He immediately looked down at his three opposing opponents as he fired off four mini missiles at the three of them. Mario quickly pulled out a yellow cape as he easily deflected the missiles back. Dry Bone's blasted the missiles down with installed laser blasters._

"Dodge this!" Dry Bones said as he stomped the ground giving off a large shock wave.

_Mario, Yoshi, and Luigi all flew into different directions as they slammed to the ground. The three of them were up in seconds. Yoshi could feel his heart pounding, it took him a few seconds to catch his breath. He then looked around knowing he couldn't win with a direct assault. An idea popped into Yoshi's head as he ran circles around Dry Bone's._

"Hey bones, let's see if you can hit me." Yoshi said.

_Dry Bone's accepted his challenge as many laser shot's rained down at Yoshi who barely dodged them all._

"Hold still Dinosaur and this will end a lot quicker!" Dry Bone's yelled from his robot.

"As you wish." Yoshi replied.

_With that Yoshi jumped behind something as Dry Bone's shot in that area. The next second Dry Bone's looked up as a water tower fell on top of him. Yoshi came from behind the building with a smirk on his face._

"What just happened?" Luigi asked.

"Yoshi tricked Dry Bone's into shooting that tower down." Mario informed with enthusiasm in his voice.

_The next second water begins to float past the three of them as Dry Bone's body comes floating along. Luigi reaches down and picks up the unconscious foe._

"I guess we better hand him over to the authority." Luigi said.

_Both Mario and Yoshi nodded in agreement. It was just another hard night's work paid off for the trio. Seconds later sirens can be heard as the city officials drive in._

"Good work tonight Mario brothers; we'll take him down to the station." One of the officers said as they took Dry Bone's body.

_Yoshi hated it when they always referred to the Mario Bros and not him as well. I guess that was how it was going to be, being second to the two. _

"We better head back to the roof tops, maybe we might get lucky and find Robin." Mario said.

_They all agreed on this as they headed back up. They stood by as they watched many carts go by. Luigi quickly became fed up with all this sitting around, Yoshi and Mario on the other hand found it to be a type of relaxation._

"So is this what you three do all night, or is it only on special occasions?"

_Luigi, Mario, and Yoshi all looked upward as they saw Robin crouching on the ledge of a higher building. Robin then glided down to the three of them as they approached him._

"You three are nobler than I thought; I guess first looks can be deceiving."

"Really, at least we don't wear masks." Yoshi said.

"Where I'm from, it's required for the kind of work I do."

"Where are you from and why are you here?" Mario asked still confused.

"I'm from a place called Gotham City, to tell you the truth I really don't know how I got here." The Boy Wonder replied.

_Mario began to think, could Robin have been from a world similar to the one they had lived in before coming to the Mushroom Kingdom. He knew that was a possibility and if so he knew he could get Robin back within hours._

"So this Gotham, how far is it from a here?" Luigi asked.

"To tell you the truth I don't know, I feel like I've been in a whole new world for the past couple days. I knew I would eventually have to talk to someone, you three seemed trust worthy."

"I think I could get you back home, I'm almost sure of it." Mario said in a promising voice.

"I'd love that, but now isn't a good time." Robin replied.

"Why a not?" Luigi asked.

"I'm not the only one who came to your world, there is a serial killer who is also a half mutated crocodile. He goes by the name Killer Croc."

_Both Luigi and Yoshi begin to shiver as their bodies shake._

"Where exactly is he right now?" Mario asked.

"That's the bad part, I don't know."

_Mario knew this was bad. He didn't know anything about this Killer Croc guy, so he felt it would be wise to keep Robin around to help them take him down. Mario also knew they needed time to think._

"Robin I think it would be best if you headed back to the castle with us." Mario suggested.

"I don't think that's a good idea, I don't want to put any of your lives in danger."

"Nonsense, besides I think the Princess would like to meet you." Yoshi added in.

"Princess?"

"Come on, we better get going." Luigi said.

_Robin disagreed with this decision but followed the three anyway. They passed by many buildings as they headed down to the streets. They walked on a little longer. After a long walk they finally approached a large castle. Yoshi and Mario led the way with Luigi and Robin walking side by side with Luigi. They walked on what appeared to be a small bridge with water that surrounded each side below. Mario opened the door as the four walked right on in. Toad walked out of a corner as an expression of surprise came on his face when he saw Robin._

"Hey a Toad, this is Robin." Mario introduced.

"Hi." Robin said.

"Welcome Robin, are you the new guy from the city?" Toad asked.

"That is correct, but I plan to make my visit to this place as brief as possible."

_Robin then took this time is he observed the room, it was a pretty large room which had a pretty good deal of doors leading to different rooms. Suddenly Robin and the others looked up as the door at the top of the stairs swung opened. _

"Princesses Peach we have returned." Mario greeted.

"_So she's the Princesses." Robin thought to himself as he looked up to what he would define as beauty._

"Hey a Peach we found the guy who was in the city, his name is a Robin." Luigi informed as he pointed to the masked vigilante.

"Nice to meet you Princesses." Robin said as he held out his hand.

_Peach gave him an awkward look as he brought his hand down. _

"What's wrong Peach?" Yoshi asked.

"Why do you wear a mask?" Peach asked.

"It's a long story, it's really necessary from where I come from."

"Could you possibly take it off, I don't think you'll need it in here." Peach said.

"Does secret identity ring a bell?"

_Yoshi couldn't help but be humored at this whole scenario. Peach reached out to touch his mask as Robin gently grabbed her hand._

"Sorry I can't let you see under the mask."

"Why not, it's not like you're in your world." Yoshi said.

_Yoshi had a point, Robin thought about this._

"Yah, just a little peak." Luigi added.

_Robin knew he would be at this all night if he didn't satisfy them._

"Alright, one look and that's it." He said as he slowly took off his mask.

"Wow, you really have a cute face." Peach giggled.

_Robin blushed at this as he quickly put his mask back on._

"So Robin is that your real name?" Mario asked.

"It's more of a code name; but before we get into another debate my real name is Tim, Tim Drake."

"Interesting name, I've never heard it before." Toad said.

"Robin, you should get some rest, after all you have some a croc hunting tomorrow." Luigi said.

"Not just him Luigi, we'll be assisting him." Mario said.

"Oh great." Luigi said as he slouched over.

"What do you mean by croc hunting?" Peach asked.

"That's a whole other episode." Robin replied.

_Robin wanted to hunt down Killer Croc now, but he hadn't had any decent rest for days. He knew it would be best to get a nights rest and come out energy equipped tomorrow. Luigi and Yoshi weren't to thrilled about hunting down some mutated killing croc, Mario on the other hand was a bit excited for this new challenge._

"Well if we will be croc hunting tomorrow we better get some rest." Mario said as he stretched.

"Robin follow me, I'll lead you to a spare room." Toad said.

_Robin nodded as he followed. _

_**To Be Continued**_


	3. Boo!

**Super Mario: Galaxies Finest**

**Chapter 3**

**Boo!!!**

_He sat there at the bed he was given. Thinking, not about Killer Croc, but how he'd get back home. Deep inside he felt as if something was laughing at him. His thoughts then turned back to Killer Croc. The laughter within began to build up. Tim then thought of his family and friends back at home. The Laughter grew louder until it was almost as if it wasn't just in his head. Tim became so agitated he took a birdarang and threw it into the wall._

_He then sat up as he walked over and pulled his birdrang out of the wall. To his surprise the hole in the wall his birdrang had left vanished._

"_What is going on here?" The Boy Wonder thought to himself. _

_Robin knew something was going on and he wanted answers. He threw his cape and mask back on as he opened the door and headed back into the hall. It was dark, very dark as he made his way down the long hallway. From the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of Yoshi kicking the wall for no apparent reason. He ignored this as he moved on._

_As he continued to walk down the hall three toads seemed to stare at him with sinister smiles. He brushed this off as well. Suddenly he came to a room where the door was cracked open. He could see Princess Peach sitting in her rocking chair as he slowly tapped on the door._

"May I come in?" Robin asked with a low tone.

_She did not reply. He slowly entered as the laughing began again, but this time it seemed like it was coming from all directions. Tim was then beginning to worry if he was indeed crazy. Suddenly Peach stopped rocking in her chair, and with that the laughter came to a dead stop. What Robin saw next could only leave him speechless. Peach's head spun totally around as she looked him dead in the eyes._

"Go back to your nest bird boy." She said.

_Her tongue then slowly slithered out to about eight inches. Blood then slowly began to come out of her eyes as her head cracked back into place. She then began to give off a low pitched weep. Tim Drake was still stunned by all of this as the Mario brothers entered the dark room._

"What happened a Princess?" Mario asked.

"He hurt me." She pointed.

"He must pay." Luigi said as his eyes as well as Peach and Mario's eyes turned red.

"_What kind of deception is this?" Robin muttered _

_Yoshi came into the room as he lunged forward. With his quick awareness Robin spun around as he punched the creature. Now he was even more surprised then ever. His punch went right through Yoshi._

"Alright I'll bite, what's going on here?"

_With that Peach, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and the toads entering the room surrounded him as they all began to laugh. These weren't human laughs, but the laughs he had been hearing all night since he had entered this castle._

"You all are obviously not human, enough games, who are you?" Robin asked as he pulled out his staff.

_They all began to laugh again as the castle around him began to transform, and as it did so did the Mario and the others. A dark light shined as Robin quickly coverd his eyes. Once he reopened them the room had totally changed and what sat in front of him left him even more light headed. _

"What the?"

"Hello Robin, we are the Boo Ghosts!" one of them shouted as they raced forward at him.

_Robin quickly used his grappler as he went to the ceiling._

"So this is just a big game for you ghost's, what is this place anyway?" Robin asked.

"Just one of our many hideouts, run by the Mario brothers." One replied

"Figured, what exactly do you want from me?" Robin yelled down.

"Your head on a plate for our king, the great King Boo!"

"Good luck with that."

_With that said Robin jumped down as he tossed a few smoke bombs down. After the smoke cleared Robin was nowhere to be seen._

"Where did he go?" One asked.

"Find him, it's not like he's a ghost." Another replied.

_Tim ran down a dark hall with so many mixed thoughts going through his head. He knew it was fishy coming to a castle with some guys he just had met, but at the same time he needed to find a way home. One thing was for sure through his mind was King Boo was an enemy and as were the Mario Brothers. Robin could hear many boo ghosts in the distance as they all continued their search for him. Suddenly he came across a window. Thinking quickly he grabbed his staff as he broke the window. As soon as he did he rushed down the hall. _

_His plan worked, all of the boo ghosts left the building as they searched outside for him._

"Now to find another exit while those guys are occupied." Robin said as he continued down the dark halls.

_Suddenly he came upon another window. He slowly jilted it open as he glided to the ground about sixteen yards down. _

"This should work out to be alright, those boo ghosts are clear on the other side of this building."

_Robin then ran into the dark forest that sat right in front of him. It wasn't long after that the building was no longer in sight. He had made his escape, but not from this world. Tim finally came to a stop after about two hours of traveling as he laid up against a tree. As he did he pulled out the birdrang he had previously thrown at the wall._

"I'll defiantly have to analyze this; it may teach me more about those ghosts I ran into." Tim said as he stuck it into a secure place in his utility belt.

_It was a warm night so he had no problems falling asleep at all. As he awoke at the crack of dawn his muscles felt tensed up as the memories of last night poured in._

"I really need to find Croc and get out of this loony place." He said as he brushed his cape off and got to his feet.

_He walked on for about an hour through the tall bushes and what not as a city finally came to view. Robin was a little disappointed to see that it was the Mushroom Kingdom yet again._

"Great now I'm back at square one, just great." Robin said as he sat down up on the hill.

"I guess I'll have to wait until night before I can make a move, you never know who you can trust these days."

_Robin headed back into the forest as he walked around looking for any possible thing he could do in the meantime. His mind began to trail off as he trotted along. He began to wonder just how dangers King Boo and the true Mario brothers were. His mind began to daze off as he walked on. Suddenly he came across a large cave. He stopped in his tracks, wondering just exactly what was in their._

"Guess it wouldn't hurt to have a small look around." Tim said as he walked up to the cave.

_Robin went in slowly knowing this cave could be home to an unwelcoming creature. As he got deeper in he became more comfortable. It was dark, just like any other typical cave. Robin dug into his utility belt as he pulled out a mini flash light to help guide him through the cave. As he walked on he could see many marks engraved onto the walls._

_First thought that came to mind was an ancient language of some kind. As he continued on he could hear water sliding by through the walls. Not to long after Robin came upon a small water fall as he flashed his light downward to see the water fell miles down. Then he flashed his light to the ceiling as bats came swarming down. Robin put his cape in front of him as they flew passed him._

"This place is starting to feel more and more like home." Robin said with a slight smirk.

_Robin gave his search another hour as he came to a stop._

"Well this seems to be a very legit place to set up shop." Robin said as he stretched his arms.

"I guess I better return to that junk yard I ran into a couple days ago; I could use some of that to make this place a bit more livable."

_He left the cave but with the intention of returning. Using his stealth while in the heart of day Robin made many round trips to the junk yard and the cave, collecting anything valuable. Some of the things he acquired were microchips, wires, monitors, tires, engines, broken lava lamp, rusted car parts, and many other things he couldn't identify but could be useful. _

_Night time had finally struck as Robin organized everything into certain piles for different tasks._

"It looks like I'll have a lot of work to do tomorrow, but right now I need to hit the streets, with any luck I might bump into Croc." Robin said as he tossed his mask and cape back on and headed to the streets.

_As he stood watching down at the streets it was clear there was a sharp pain in Tim's heart, he wanted to get home. But he knew before he could focus on that he had to find the merciless Killer Croc. More then anything he was surprised Killer Croc had not striked, but why? _

"Where are you Croc?"

_All he could do was wonder, but that would have to wait. A few blocks down screams and an explosion can be heard._

"Guess that's my cue."

_Robin was on the scene within seconds. What he saw was Petey Piranha flying around in what appeared to be a low budget jet._

"How bad can it be, it's just the same common scum all over again."

_Then Robin realized Petey was firing aced out of his jet._

"Things are going to get ugly fast if I don't put an end to this madness."

_Robin threw several birdrangs at Petey who just dodged them all._

"Well, well you're still alive." Petey Piranhalaughed as he flew over Robin.

"What gave you the assumption I wasn't?" Robin asked sarcastically

"Heard the Boo's had done you in."

"Not a chance." Robin said as he lunged forward at Petey.

_Petey quickly dodged him as he flew around the city blasting anything in site. Robin chased after him as best as he could. This wasn't good, he knew he had to think of a way to stop Petey's assault, the big problem was the speed of Petey's jet._

"If I can't catch him, I'll have to out think him." Robin said as an idea popped into his head.

_Instead of following Petey, Robin took a more angular route knowing Petey Piranha would be flying into that general area momentarily. The only thing working against Robin was the right timing. As predicted Petey came flying around the corner. Tim waited a couple seconds as Petey Piranha got closer._

"Now!" Robin yelled as he shot his grappler to the building straight across from him.

_As Petey Piranha flew right by his neck hit the cable as he fell out of his jet._

"Curse you Robin!" He yelled as he fell to the ground.

_Robin quickly went down after him as he got them both safely to the ground. Cop cars immediately surrounded them as Robin hand cuffed Petey Piranha._

"Put this animal back in its cage." Robin said as he handed him over to the authorities.

"Hold it right there punk, you're coming with us." One of the toad officers said as they all held their guns to him.

"_I don't have time to explain myself to the police." Robin thought to himself as he quickly used his grappler and headed back to the rooftops._

_Even in another world, the authorities were always on guys like him. Maybe wearing a mask had a big thing to do with it. The rest of the nigh went pretty smoothly. Just a couple jaywalkers and a couple verbal arguments but overall all went pretty well._

_Tim returned to the cave and went to sleep on the mattress he had gotten from the junk yard. Out of all the nights he had spent in this world that night by far had been his best._

"Whelp, time to turn this dump into the birds nest."

_To start the day Robin started off by making eight different electrical plugs which corresponded with the whole city's system. That took up about four hours of his time as he began to work on other things for the cave. He made three chairs, a table, and one couch. That took up about another hour or so._

"Wasn't too much wrong with them, they just needed a little care. Now for the heavy artillery."

_Robin then began constructing what would help him monitor the city as well as hunt down Killer Croc. That took up pretty much the rest of his day as night came at a fast rate. By the time night had struck Robin had created his own little super computer along with two other smaller models._

"Looks like all servers are a go; I should be hooked to the main network by dawn. In the mean time, it's work time."

_With that Robin took to the streets yet again. Tonight was different; it almost felt like he was at home, in his own established city. Robin breathed in the scent of ginger and cinnamon like he had most other nights, unlike how it was back in Gotham. His daze was cut short when he heard loud thumping coming from down in the sewers._

"Hope they're ready." Robin said as he glided down to the streets and quickly made it to the sewer.

_It had a damp sea smell down there which made it a little hard to breath. There were small purple lights on the ceiling guiding those who traveled in the sewer at night. Robin walked along as the sewer water came within reach of his knees. Suddenly the thumping sounds stopped. Robin knew this was a red alert, he'd been spotted. Robin pulled out his staff as he gripped it tightly. Suddenly a mini missile comes flying at him, Robin easily side flips over it as it crashes into the wall a few yards away._

_The impact from the blast lights the wall on fire. Robin can then clearly see who his opponent is._

"Dry bones, I see you have a new machine there."

"And I see you're alive." Dry Bones said as he fired two more missiles which Robin easily dodged.

"Try dodging them this time, these two missiles are designed to follow their opponent, where your going won't be pleasant!" Dry Bones yelled as he pressed the fire button.

_Tim smiled as the missiles flew in. He maneuvered around a bit as the missiles continued to follow him. All Dry Bones could do was close his eyes and fall back in laughter. When he opened his eyes Robin was on the glass of his vehicle waving goodbye to him. Then Robin jumped off._

"Ah shucks." Dry Bones managed to say as his two missiles hit him knocking his machine over leaving him nearly unconscious.

_Robin busted the glass of his robot open as he grabbed Dry Bones._

"I'm not sure where I'm going but I know where you're going. Trust me it won't be pleasant, behind cold bars of steal." Robin said.

_It didn't take long; Dry Bones was hung upside down over police headquarters with a note on his head. _

_After having a small snack Robin was in the last hour of his patrol period when he heard someone being attacked in a dark ally._

"Just great, and here I thought my night was going to have a next to perfect ending." Robin said as he swooped into the narrowed ally.

_Two tall (around 6 ft) lizard creatures wearing brown jackets along with brown hats were beating down on what appeared to be an innocent civilian. Robin didn't know the full story but felt this kind of behavior was unacceptable in 'his city'._

"You think it's ok to cross the great King!!" One of them yelled

_Robin swung down kicking one of the creatures sending him crashing up against the wall. He was immediately knocked unconscious. The other creature turned around as he threw three punches at Robin who just knocked them away. Then using the strength of his right arm he pinned the creature up against the wall. _

"Leave!" Robin yelled to the civilian who lay upon the ground.

_Robin then directed his attention back to the lizard creature._

"You mentioned crossing some King if I heard you correctly."

"You must be that new boy scout running the streets I heard about." The Lizard choked.

"Who, is it King Boo, is he planning an attack?" Robin asked increasing his grip.

"Ha hahaah haha, the king I speak of makes King Boo look like your common street punk." He said with laughter.

"Who!"

"I aint talking, he'd kill me."

"I could make you wish you were going down that path." Robin said with darkness in his eyes.

"Who are you anyway, one of the Mario brothers allies?"

"I'm actually at odds with them, their little group tried to kill me."

"Neither you nor the Mario brothers will be able to stop him." He laughed yet again.

"First off this King you speak of knows nothing about me, 2ndly I haven't met anyone around here to be feared, Last, I'm nothing like the Mario brothers."

"Might as well let me go masked vigilante, I'm not talking."

"I beg to differ."

_It took him a few minutes, but Robin found the tallest building he could as he held the creature over it with his bird grappler._

"So, still don't want to talk?" Robin yelled down in a comb matter.

"Ok, I talk!!" The creature yelled up.

_Robin slowly sprung him back up a little._

"Talk." Robin said in a serious tone.

"There's going to be a war, a war between the big groups."

"When?"

"I'm not sure exactly, I was told a few days ago it would begin in a few days."

"Who's involved?"

"King Boo's group, the Cyborgs, and Ki..ng….Ki..Kin..g.."

_With that the lizard creature fainted._

"Just great, just when we were making progress."

_Robin left his body next to the other lizard creature's body as he returned back to his cave._

_He looked over at his computer and was glad to see that all was going as planned. He knew from here on out things were going to get worse._

"So basically a gang war is going to break out, but why?"

"_And who could be this other King of crimes?" He thought to himself._

_All of this went through his head as he called it a night and went to sleep._

_Miles and miles away someone else to wondered how this war was going to turn out. He stood up from his chair as he looked at his calendar. It would be only seven more days before the Mario brothers and the Princess returned. He smiled at this as someone entered._

"B.. Boss we got ourselves a problem."

"Is it about that new guy?" He asked.

"Yes Boss."

"I thought the Boo's took care of him."

"Not exactly, they say he can fly, and disappear just like them."

"Does he have a name?"

"Not that I know of Boss."

"Tommorrow night we strike, that gives us a week before the Mario's return."

"But Boss, what about the new guy?"

"You let me worry about that, and you know I don't like to be called boss, it's King Koopa!!" He roared

"Yes Bowser sir, I mean King."

"Leave me my little koopling; I have some preparations I need to make." Bowser said as he began to laugh.

**To Be Continued**


	4. War Begins

**Super Mario: Galaxies Finest**

**Chapter 4**

**War Begins**

_The night had gone through smoothly. Tim slowly sat up as he shook his tiredness to the side. He walked over as he took a seat in front of the master computer. He then wiggled the mouse as the screen came on. Robin saw what he expected as the screen read 'Download Completed'. He hit the ok button as a bunch of files popped up._

"Great, now I have internet and access too many different files."

_Robin began as he opened up a file which gave him maps. Now he could travel the city a little easier._

"This should make things a lot easier from here on out." Robin said as he got up and strolled away from the computer.

_He walked over as he tossed on a pair of black jeans, a white T-shirt, a brown fitted hat, a brown jacket, and a pair of brown shoes. He had purchased these items with coins from a Koopa who was a smuggler a few days prior to the time he encountered the Boo ghosts. He then looked over at the glass container he had stored his Robin suite in as a smile came to his face._

"I have much to do, but I'll need more than just junk yard supplies to get what I need done."

_He walked out of the cave as he headed to the city. Tim had many tasks he needed done. He needed to add much needed security to the cave, as well as adding much more software to the computers. It wasn't just that, he had many other side projects he needed to work on as well. _

_It didn't take him long as he made it down into the city. Tim walked around for a get as he looked for that smuggling koopa. He felt it would be wise to do business with him to keep everything on the down low. _

"This guy sure can be heard to find."

_He was right, he was a very hard koopa to find, it was mainly because of the fact he had so many business deals going on. Minutes passed by as Tim found himself walking passed a park as he saw someone he recognized. There standing at the end of the corner stood a koopa wearing a green shit, black pants, a black jacket, a gold chain, green and black shoes, a backwards black hat, with a pair of shades on._

"That's him alright." Tim said as he approached the koopa who was standing up against a light pole.

_Tim walked up to him as he held out a small bag of coins._

"I hope you're up for a little business." Tim said.

"Move out of the way kid, you're blocking the view."

_Tim was confused as he turned to see a female native with long blond hair standing across the road. _

"I'll tell you what; if you can get her number I'll give you a gold card."

"Gold card?" Tim asked.

"It gets you 50% off on all sales." The Koopa explained with over hype.

_Tim looked at the koopa, then over to her then back._

"You've got yourself a deal." Tim said.

_He took a deep breath as he fixed his jacket. Tim walked confidently across the street but feeling extremely stupid as he did. The Koopa watched as Tim engaged in conversation with her. She and Tim both gave off a laugh after about a minute of talking._

"Things are looking good." The koopa said as he rubbed his hands together.

_About another minute went by as she pulled out a piece of paper and wrote something down. Tim looked over giving him the thumbs up. The koopa sighed in relief. Tim walked back over to him within the next few seconds as he handed him the slip of paper with her number on there._

"That's what I'm talking about boy, yous got game. By the way what's your name kid?" The koopa asked.

_Tim did not want to make the same mistake he had with the Boo's as he thought about one of his previous street names. _

"Alvin, Alvin Draper." He quickly replied.

"You can call me K.J." He replied.

"Sounds good to me, but I need some more supplies from you."

"Put these on kid, I don't want people linking us together if one of us gets caught." K.J. said as he handed Tim a pair of shades.

"Ok, thanks." He kindly replied.

"As promised here is your gold card, you can earn different brands as well."

"Thanks." Tim said as he stuck the card into his pocket.

_Suddenly a black shining limo came around the corner bumping up and down as it did. It drove up to both K.J. and Tim Drake. Tim lifted a brow as the window rolled down booming music from inside could be heard. K.J. opened the back door as he looked over at Tim._

"Let's go for a little ride, please get in." K.J. said.

_Tim walked over as he got in. K.J. joined him as he shut the door behind. There were other koopas all nice and dressed up in the back of the limo, they all stared at him. Tim ignored this as he sat back as they began to drive off. The drive was longer then Tim had thought it would be. After about an hour of driving they had stopped in what was a beat down neighborhood. Tim felt driving around in a place like this in a limo wasn't really on that of the down low side. They finally stopped as they came up to what appeared to be a large warehouse._

"Here we are Alvin, one of our main bases of operations." K.J. said as they exited the limo.

"Not a bad place to do business." Tim said.

"Yes indeed." K.J. said in agreement.

_Seven other koopas led the way as the front garage door was opened. Once they entered it closed behind them. Once inside Tim was surprised to see many different workers moving things around. The big thing was they weren't all koopas, there were toads as well._

"Welcome Alvin Draper, to the world of infinite supplies." K.J. laughed as he put his hands in the air.

_Tim was pleased with how many things he saw as K.J. elbowed him on his arm._

"Feel free to look around, once you've found what you want to buy come inform me. I have a little business to attend." K.J. said as he walked off with three other koopas.

_Tim slowly walked around as he looked at the many wonders that surrounded the place. There was furniture raging from lawn chairs to water beds. He continued to walk down the aisles as he ran into weapons. They had many different brands of swords, staffs, and any other martial arts weapons. Very close to that he found many different guns._

"I wonder if any of these shoot out walnuts instead of peanuts, it might just be that more effective." He said sarcastically.

_Next he saw missiles as well as missile launchers._

"_Those could prove useful." Tim thought to himself._

_He moved on as he ran into vehicle and vehicle parts._

"I'll defiantly take tabs while walking through this section."

_This section intrigued him the most by far. Different types of engines, wheels, and even airplane or jet parts. He moved on as he ran into an area which was for decorations. They had many party things, as well as many different colors of paint._

"I may need a little paint." Tim said as he looked some of the colors over.

_As he walked on he pulled out a slip of paper as he marked down some of the many things he wanted to purchase._

"This should just about do it, now to find K.J."

_Tim walked back to the front of the warehouse as he caught site of K.J. who was looking through some papers. He walked up to him as K.J. looked up with a smirk on his face._

"Find what you need Alvin?"

"You kidding, I found better." Tim replied as he handed him a slip of paper.

_K.J. quickly looked down at the list of things._

"Many of the things you purchased are on sale, not to mention these buy two get one free tire." K.J. explained.

"That's good to hear, it's nice to always have a spare."

"Indeed it is Alvin."

"So how much will that all cost?"

"With your card 250 coins my friend."

_Tim dug into his stash of coins as he handed him 250 of them._

"Very good Draper, I'll have Mad Dog drive you to wherever you need all your things stored." K.J. said.

_Tim turned as he saw a buffed up koopa with a pair of shades on, wearing a muscle shirt, some black shorts, and a pair of Reebok shoes. _

"He looks real friendly." Tim said sarcastically.

"Don't worry; he's nice once you get to know him." K.J. said as he handed the slip to Mad Dog.

_Tim stood up against the wall as Mad Dog loaded all the supplies he had acquired into a large pickup truck which was in the garage. Once everything was loaded Tim approached Mad Dog who looked his way._

"So… how long have you been working here?" Tim Drake asked.

_Mad Dog puffed out his chest as he grunted._

"Ok, never mind then." Tim said.

"Later K.J." Tim said as he looked over.

"Come back anytime." He replied.

_With that Tim got into the passenger seat of the truck as Mad Dog started the engine and they began to drive off. Tim quickly gave Mad Dog directions on where he needed to go as he slipped into a small nap._

_Everything seemed to be going to plan. He sat back in his throne chair as two koopas entered the room._

"Master Bowser it seems the Cyborgs are planning on attacking head on at the mushroom castle tonight." One of them said.

"I extremely doubt that, everyone knows gaining territory first is always essential to properly taking over a kingdom." Bowser replied.

"What should we do if the Boos gain the east end of the city, which holds some of the most important transportation equipment." The other said.

"You let me worry about that, with some of the smaller gangs in our back pocket we've already got a clear advantage." Bowser informed.

"Very true Master Bowser."

"Now leave me, I have some last minute preparations I need to make." Bowser said as the two koopas left the room.

_Two honks are all it took as Tim finally awoke from his small slumber. Tim turned as he looked over at Mad Dog._

"Is this the place?" Mad Dog asked in a brute voice.

_Tim looked out the window as he saw nothing but woods. This was defiantly his stop._

"Yea this is it, thanks for the ride."

"Hm." Mad Dog grunted as they both got out of the truck.

_They unloaded everything out of the truck as everything gets laid out onto the grass._

"I appreciate your help Mad Dog." Tim said as he gave him a tip of twelve coins.

_Mad Dog nodded as he got back to his truck and drove off. Tim looked over at all the boxes of things he had purchased. He knew it would take him awhile to get everything into the cave. Lucky for him he had time on his hands as he started taking his supplies back to the cave. It took him about two hours to get everything settled into the cave as his computer began to beep._

"Warning, warning, analysis is complete." The computer said.

_Tim walked over as he sat at the computer. It was good news indeed, he now had the information he needed to fight against the boo ghost's._

"Computer make me up four samples of this spray." Tim said.

"Affirmative." It replied.

_Tim walked over as he began opening up all of the boxes of supplies he had just bought. He started off by installing lights up against the walls. Next he moved on to installing the many computer software parts he had just gotten as well as an updated speaker system. It took him a bit, but he was relieved once done._

"I think it's time I had myself a bath."

_With that said he walked over to another box which contained a tooth brush, tooth paste, mouth wash, soup, shampoo, four rags, three towels, and two bottles lotion._

"Just the one I was looking for."

_He walked down to the water fall close by as he took a bath. It didn't take him very long to clean up; for he knew he had business to do. Once he got all cleaned up he went over to his computer which was beeping yet again. He looked over at the four spray bottles he had left on the scanner; they had all been sealed with tops._

"Great now all I have to do is spray that stuff onto my weapons and suit, then I'll be able to attack the boo ghosts." Tim said.

_After brushing his teeth still wrapped in his towel Tim went over as he pressed a button which opened the glass case. He took one of the spray bottles as he sprayed his suit from head to toe._

"Computer how long does it take for this spray to kick into effect?"

"Forty Five minutes." The computer replied.

"Good, that's not bad at all."

_With that Tim got dressed up into his civilian clothes._

"I've worked enough today, it's time I had a little relaxation before night hits." Tim said as he left the cave heading to the city.

_Tim walked down the street as a slight breeze passed by as well as the rush hour of the streets. Tim had now picked up what time rush hour had begun, about five thirty every evening and it was no acceptation today. He walked down the street just staring up at the sky as a sharp reminder came to his mind, the very thing why he was here, 'Killer Croc'._

"Where could he possibly be, I've checked everywhere, even the sewers."

_He continued down the street as the sun slowly began to lower down in the far distance. He didn't let not finding Killer Croc bug him to much as he stopped near a donut shop. It was called '__**Donut Island Back House'**__. He went in as he ordered a cup of hot chocolate with mushroom marshmallows floating at the top. Tim grabbed a paper as he took a seat alone. He skimmed through it to see clothing as well as models of this world._

"Not to shabby." Tim commented on a few of them.

_The next second the waitress came up to him with his cup of hot chocolate._

"Will that be all Sir?" She asked.

"Thanks that will do." Tim replied.

_Tim sat there as he sipped on his drink while reading through the magazine. He sat on as he became even more relaxed._

"As the days go on the more I find myself getting used to this place." Tim said.

_Seconds later a koopa comes flying in through the glass as he falls to the ground. Everyone jumps up in horror. Tim looks over to see him very bloody. He stands up as he leaves payment on the table. Tim quickly makes it outside to be greeted by two cyborg ninja looking things._

"Move aside native or you will be properly disposed of." One of them said in a robotic tone.

"_These must be two of the cyborgs that lizard spoke of."_

_Before Tim could respond the cyborg slapped Tim across the face sending him a couple yards away. _

"Now to finish off that koopa." The other cyborg said.

_Before they could enter the donut shop they are fired at from behind. They turn to see many other koopas. Out of nowhere a couple boo ghost's show up as well. Tim slowly stands up from his drowsiness._

"_The gang war, they must have just started." Tim said as he heard marching behind him._

_He slowly turned around to see a bunch of pigeons with missile launcher's strapped to their bodies._

"What is this, I thought there was only three big groups."

_Suddenly everyone starts firing at each other as Tim ducks for cover behind a car. _

"It looks like it's time to return to the cave." Tim said as he ran away from the fight scene.

_He made it back to the cave as he possibly could as he ran up to the glass container._

"Criminals of all kinds I hope you're ready, because here comes Robin."

_With that Tim quickly suited up. Robin was back in the city within the next twenty minutes. When he arrived the site almost left him breathless. There was a war going on. You had the cyborgs, koopas, boo ghosts, and the mysterious pigeons._

"Just great, this would be a great time to have Batman and the others around."

**To Be Continued**


	5. TFK

**Super Mario Galaxies Finest**

**Chapter 5**

**T.F.K**

_Without hesitation Robin glided down into the Mushroom City of hell. As he landed he pulled out his staff as he whacked two cyborgs across the head sending them both to the ground. Robin quickly tosses a tracking device to a pigeon that runs down the street firing his missiles. He then feels a sharp pain as he goes flying to the ground. He turns to see three more cyborgs._

"Who are you?" One of them asked as they pulled out a metal sword.

"I'm Robin." He replied as he pulled out a birdrang and knocked the three cyborgs to the ground.

_He turned to his side as two mini missiles crash to the ground a few yards away sending him flying to the ground yet again._

"_This is defiantly not going to be easy." Tim said to himself._

_He got back to his feet as he saw a grip of pigeons firing their missiles off at a group of boo ghosts. Robin pulled out yet another birdrang as he threw it over cutting all of their rocket launchers in half. To finish up his assault he threw a couple smoke bombs into the area as he knocked all of the pigeons out along with the boo ghosts in that general area._

"One street down, bout a million to go."

_Robin continued down the road as he is knocked over the head with a bat. He quickly turns to see a boo ghosts._

"Well if it isn't Robin." He said.

_With that said about six other boo ghosts surrounded him. Robin made short work of them landing kicks and punches on each. Suddenly many police cars come driving down the street only to be greeted by missiles from the pigeons. Robin rushed over to help but the cars exploded the next second. They were gone._

"The koopas will rule in the battle of T.F.K!!" One of the koopas yelled with pride.

_Robin jumped over a car as he kicked the gun out of his hand and grabbed him by the shirt. Robin then slammed the koopa up against the wall as he looked him dead in the eyes._

"What is the T.F.K?" Robin asked.

"You'll get nothing from me fool." The koopa said as he slipped out of Robin's grip and zapped him with an electricity gun.

_Robin fell to his knees as he quickly recoverd. Before he could get back to his feet he is kicked through a glass window sending him crashing into a store into a pile of TV's. Before he fell unconscious he caught site of two Cyborgs who had sent him crashing through the store. He then blacked out._

_His body felt tense as his eyes slowly opened. There was a huge rain storm going on outside. To his surprise he was still in the pile of TV's. Suddenly two officers entered the store. _

"We've got another body." One of them said.

"_Great can't let them take me into custody, have to move." Robin said as two gun shots went off._

_Both of the officers bodies fell to the ground as a pile of blood surrounded them. A car filled with koopas then quickly drove off._

"_Must have been a drive by." Robin said as he pushed himself up._

_He slowly made it out of the store to see no one on the streets._

"_The storm must have driven the fight away, for now anyway. I need to return to the cave, I'm a little banged up." Robin said as he went as fast as he can back to the cave._

_In his injured state it took him just under an hour to make it back to the cave in one piece. Once he got in he looked at his clock._

"I must have been out of it for a good hour or so, thank goodness for the storm to slow things down." Tim said as he began taking off his Robin suit.

_After he put his suit up he wrapped his arms, chest, and left ankle up._

"I'll have to heal fast; much work needs to be done tomorrow." Tim said as he laid down and called it a night.

_The storm ravaged on through the night as no gang fights were to be seen. The next day began earlier for some than others. Toadsworth sat in his office as he received phone calls from all over the kingdom, it wasn't just him but the police headquarters as well. Toadsworth was being driven half insane with all these calls as his front office door opened. The martial of the police force entered._

"I'm glad you're here, did you get a hold of the Princess and the Mario Brothers?!!!!" Toadsworth yelled.

"Not yet Sir, where they are we have no way of contacting them and letting them know the situation." He replied.

"You better find a way; this city will burn if the Mario Brothers don't get back!"

"We're doing all we can."

"Try and get me Link of the Hyrule lands, or even Fox Mccloud could help!" Toadsworth said coming up with other alternatives.

"We've tried to get a hold of them as well as many others, no one has responded to our urgent calls for help at this time." He replied calmly.

"That's where you're wrong chief."

_Toadsworth and the martial turned to see a toad in a long brown jacket with a tilted brown hat. He had the look of an investigator._

"Who are you?" The marital asked.

"I'm Detective Razar." The toad replied.

"How can you help this situation in our city?" Toadsworth asked calming down a little.

"As they say my mind is keen as a razor, I know how these criminals think. If you would allow me I believe I could end all of their operations." Detective Razar said.

"At this point I don't see how we can refuse your help." Toadsworth said.

"Then it's settled, I'll have this city cleaned up within a timely fashion." Detective Razar said as he exited the room.

"Can we trust him?" The marital of police asked.

"I don't know, but he's the only hope we have, the kingdom has." Toadsworth replied.

"_I wonder what ever happened to that masked vigilante." The marital thought to himself._

_Regardless of how his night had gone Tim had a superb sleep. He woke up as he unstrapped himself feeling minor soreness._

"Now I see what I must do to end this war, not by brute force, but from the inside." Tim said as he walked over to his computer.

"Computer can you confirm the location of the tracking device I set off last night?"

_The computer pulled up a map as it showed where that pigeon had gone to._

"I might just have what I need to bring down one of the gang lords." Tim said as he rubbed his chin.

_Tim went over as he did his morning things. After he was done he got dressed into his day clothes._

"But I still need information, and I can only think of one person who may be able to help." Tim said as he reached over and tossed on his shades.

_The guy he was looking for wouldn't be too hard to find or would he? Tim traveled down the streets to find nothing but toads hiding inside stores or staying near their homes. Suddenly a black car pulls up as two koopas quickly jump out of the car and pull him in. Once inside K.J. sat across from him._

"I'm assuming you were looking for me."

"Yes." Tim replied.

_K.J. smiled at this._

"You're becoming a regular I see."

"Not this time K.J. I need to ask you a few questions." Tim replied.

_By the look on Tim's face K.J. knew he was serious. _

"Alright then Alvin, we'll talk once we get back to my place." He said.

"One question, how did you know I was looking for you?" Tim asked.

"You're the new kid in town, besides after last night's events most of the natives know better then to come out."

"I'm not scared of anything." Tim quickly replied.

"You've got guts kid, but these guys out here are merciless." K.J. said.

"As I've seen."

_K.J. couldn't help but gag at this statement. They sat in the car for about another ten minutes as they pulled up to a raggedy beat down house._

"Alright koops you can leave us." K.J. said as him and Tim exited the car.

_They drove off as Tim and K.J. walked up to the house. Suddenly two large black looking huge balls with teeth pop out and try and attack Tim. Luckily they were chained to the house. K.J. quickly calms his two chain chomps down. They then walk up to the house._

"And here I thought a guy like you lived in a mansion." Tim said.

_K.J. opened the front door as Tim looked on in amazement. His house was filled with many interesting and expensive things._

"You know as they say it doesn't matter what's on the outside but rather the inside. Besides If I want to run my secret operations I can't go broadcasting to everyone how much money I got." K.J. explained as he took a seat at one of the many coaches.

_Tim looked at some of the paintings across the wall which sparked his interest._

"Have a seat my friend." K.J. insisted.

_Tim took a seat at a black leather chair._

"That one has a handle if you want to use the foot rest." K.J. informed.

"Thanks for the heads up."

"So what exactly is it you wanted to talk to me about?" K.J. asked.

"I need information; I need to know what T.F.K stands for." Tim replied.

_K.J. was quite as he looked dead straight at the ground. He slowly looked up as he turned towards the TV._

"No."

"What do you mean?" Tim asked.

"It's to dangerous Alvin."

"And things are only going to get worse if someone doesn't step up, K.J. please." Tim said.

_K.J. looked back down. Tim sat in silence, waiting._

"They're the ones." K.J. Began.

_Tim lifted a brow._

"The ones?" He asked.

"T.F.K stands for 'The Four Kings' which is also those leading the big gang groups." K.J. replied.

"Do you know who these four kings are?" Tim asked.

"Yes of course."

_Silence filled the room once more._

"K.J. I need the names." Tim said.

_K.J. looked up as he continued on._

"First you have King Boo, who is leader of the boo ghosts."

"Yes I know what of the others?"

"Next you have the King of the koopas. His people call him King Koopa, but you can call him Bowser." K.J continued on.

"_Now we're getting somewhere." Tim thought to himself._

"Next you have the leader of the cyborgs, a brutal bastard if you ask. He calls himself King Big Bob-omb."

"So who's the leader of those pigeons?" Tim asked.

"I'm sorry, couldn't tell you Alvin." K.J. said as he looked down.

"Thanks K.J. your help is well appreciated. I'll make sure none of this targets back to you." Tim said as he sat up.

"Wait I'll call up the koops, they could give you a ride." K.J. offered.

"It's ok; I think I'll walk this time." Tim said as he walked to the front door and tossed on his shades.

_As he exited the house K.J. came to the front of the door._

"Good luck Alvin, you're going to need plenty of it."

"Thanks K.J." Tim said as he walked on.

"_Now all I have to find out is who is leading those missile shooting pigeons, and with that tracker I managed to get on one of them I may have that wrapped up by tonight." Tim thought to himself as he walked on._

_He stood on the roof tops as he stared down at the city. Using his binoculars he looked around at the many areas, but found no clue as to where any of the groups were hiding out at._

"Looks like I'll have to wait until darkness strikes before I find out more about these groups." Detective Razar said as he looked over the city with his sniper rifle to the side of him.

_He stood at his window as he watched the lava brew which surrounded his castle. It was always a pleasant site to help relax his mind._

"My enemy's forces have been weakened; one more night of battle may just be what I need to finish up business." Bowser said as an evil grin slid across his mouth.

_He had made it back to the cave as he began working on a project he would spend time on when he had spare time. Tim knew if he was going to stop this war he would have to use his intellectual skills to set the tone into his favor, but more than anything he needed to find out who was the leader of those missile shooting pigeons he had run into on multiple times._

_The day went by quickly as the night came to a clear start with a full moon shinning bright. The night's events started off as a loud bang could be heard in the distance. This bang awoke Detective Razar who had just been taking a nap._

"It looks like it's time they met the razor."

_Using his athletic ability detective Razar jumped from building to building as he made his way to the sound of all the commotion. When he arrived he knew his night was just about to get just that more interesting. Down below were a couple pigeons firing off their missiles, a couple blocks down the cyborgs were approaching. A couple miles down he could see boo ghosts coming to the battle as well, and to top it off koopas were coming as well._

"After this night is over I will have no ammunition left." Razar said as he picked up his rifle.

_He looked through his scope, holding the gun tight in hand as he set to aim. Once he had a target he slowly went for the kill as his gun gets knocked out of his hand by some flying device. He quickly turns to see who is next to him._

"Who in the world are you?" Detective Razar asked.

"I'm Robin."

"And I'm Detective Razar. Why did you stop me from shooting?"

"There will be no shooting; we've had enough deaths as it is."

"Then how do you propose we fight back Robin, as far as I see it they all have it coming."

"If you shoot them what makes you different, there's always a clear line that separates them and us." Robin explained.

"Exactly, and that is our cause." Detective Razar said as he picked up his rifle and took aim again.

_This time Robin jumped over as he punched detective Razar to the ground. As Razar got to his feet Robin broke his rifle in half._

"Go home detective, you apparently don't understand the moral code of making a difference in a battle like this."

"You got any better ideas?" Razar asked in an angered fashion.

"In fact I do, but it doesn't involve shooting." Robin said sarcastically

"Ha ha, very funny. What's your plan?"

"Here's the deal detective Razar, if you're going to tag along you have to follow my instructions." Robin said.

"Yes Sir." Razar said with a salute.

"Very well, I'm following the signal of a tracking device I placed on one of those pigeons."

"Alright, let's find out where it leads to."

_With that the Mushroom Kingdom would now witness the birth of a new duo of crime fighters. They leaped from building to building. Suddenly Robin put his hand in the air signaling Razar to stop._

"It seems that pigeon is located in that building." Robin pointed as they both looked down at some warehouse.

"I want you to stay here, just incase anything fishy happens." Robin explained.

"Got ya." Razar said.

_Robin used his grappler as he swung down landing on top of the warehouse. He pulled a laser pen out of his utility belt as he melted a glass window leaving him with an entrance. He quickly jumped in trying not to make to much sound when he dropped. It was dark, very dark at that. There sitting in the middle of the room laid Robin's tracking device. He walked over as he picked it up._

"Why do I get the feeling this is a trap?" Robin said as many TV screens turn on around him with nothing but static.

_Robin got into his fighting stance as a bird creature appeared on all of the screens._

"_**I knew someone was snooping around, I just didn't know who." The bird creature on the screen said.**_

"Who are you?" Robin asked standing straight up.

"_**The names King DeDeDe and you are?" He asked.**_

"Robin, I'm not exactly from around here."

"_**As I can see, your skills obviously show much advancement compared to what I have seen." King DeDeDe said.**_

"What do you want with me?" Robin asked.

"_**We're both feathers of a century Robin; together we could rule and bring understanding and obedience to these many lands."**_

"Sorry to disappoint, but our methods of thinking are obviously different."__

"_**I'm sad to hear that. I hope your wings allow you to fly Robin because you only have ten seconds to leave this building." King DeDeDe laughed as the countdown began.**_

_Detective Razar watched from across the street as the building exploded into nothing but flames._

"Robin." Detective Razar said with sadness in his voice.

_When he turned to look away Robin was standing right behind him._

"This battle just got that more interesting." Robin said.

"You're alive!" Razar yelled in excitement.

"No big deal, I learned from the best there is."

"So what happened in there?" Razar asked.

"Besides almost getting blown up, we now know that King DeDeDe is the leader of those pigeons."

"King DeDeDe?"

"Yep, that's him alright." Robin confirmed.

"He's from Dreamland; I can't possibly see why he'd want to take over the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Maybe to build armies to take over this Dreamland you speak of." Robin said.

"You could be right."

_Suddenly another loud explosion can be heard in the near distance. Robin and Razar look at each other as they make their way into that direction. Once they arrive many civilians are running and screaming as Robin looks down to see a whole army of cyborgs following a bomb looking thing wearing a crown. _

"That must be King Big Bob-omb, if we can take him down now that would knock one of the gang lords out of the race for dominance." Robin said.

"I don't know Robin; he's got a whole army in his arsenal." Detective Razar said.

"We at least need to try something." Robin said as he used his grappler and swooped down into the city.

_All of the cyborgs looked up as Robin glided over their heads and landed a couple yards in front of King Big Bob-omb. Robin pulled out his staff as he jammed it into the ground. King Big Bob-omb stopped in his tracks along with his full army._

"You must be King Big Bob-omb." Robin said.

"Robin I presume; I've heard stories about your recent adventures."

"You know why I'm here."

"Not exactly."

"I want you to call truths with the other kings."

_King Big Bob-omb could only laugh at this. Detective Razar finally made his way down as he stood next to Robin._

"Sorry to disappoint but that's just not going to happen."

"If you're such a great leader you'd realize that the more you fight, the more innocent lives will be lost."

"That is the case with war Robin, to achieve your goals some times lives must be forfeit. Only then can the ultimate cause be fulfilled." King Big Bob-omb said.

"Sorry to disappoint but I'd have to disagree with you." Robin said as he pulled his staff out of the ground.

_King Big Bob-omb took this as a challenge as he signaled his army to stay put._

"These two are mine!" King Big Bob-omb said as stomped forward.

"Any ideas on how to take him down?" Razar asked.

"Hit him hard and keep him down." Robin said as he ran forward spinning his staff.

_Robin jumped into the air as he is quickly kicked to the side by King Big Bob-omb. Detective Razar runs in as he is kicked through a glass window leaving him unconscious. Robin quickly got back to his feet as he put a mini gas mask on._

"There are more ways than one to win a battle." Robin said as he slammed three sleeping bombs to the ground.

_King Big Bob-omb became a little drowsy as Robin ran over and smacked him around a little with his staff. Robin then quickly tripped him with his foot as King Big Bob-omb fell to the ground with his crown rolling to the side. The cyborgs looked on, very surprised. The next second police swat trucks show up as the cyborgs flee from their fallen leader. All of them surround Robin as well as the out cold King. _

"Put your hands in the air masked villain!" One of the officers yelled using a microphone.

"_I think not." Robin said to himself as he threw a smoke bomb down and headed back to the rooftops._

"How does he do that?" One of them said.

"It doesn't matter, he's back."

"Is he on our side?" Another asked.

"We can't confirm that at this point." One replied.

_Robin swung from building to building as he watched the war rage on below him. He wanted to go and help but knew he could do very little. If he wanted to make a difference he would have to find the locations of the other Kings, or to get them to come out of hiding._

_Once he made it back to the cave he put his suit up knowing he would need his rest for the long day he would have to face. His computer began to give off a beep as Tim went over to see what it was._

"What do we have here?" Tim said as the screen showed directions to a place called '_Bowser's Castle_'."

"Great job computer, now I can put my plan to work. I have both contact information's I can send out to both King Boo and King De, the end of this war could begin tomorrow." Tim said.

_Tim Drake then walked over to his project he had been spending time on as he did a couple things on it before heading off to bed._

_Everyone had their eyes glued to the TV the next morning; most everyone had a relit fire of hope as they watched the news._

"_**After last nights occasion's police forces are happy to say King Big Bob-omb is now in custody. Many say it was this new Detective who brought him down but others say it was the previous seen vigilante who brought him down. Maybe even both! When asked about last night's incident Detective Razar gave no comment saying there's more work to do." **_

_This news however was not good for everyone as a certain koopa switched his TV off as he growled out._

"My koopas come here!" Bowser yelled.

_Three of them rushed in._

"Yes lord Bowser?" One of them asked.

"Do you have the name of this caped vigilante yet?"

"Yes Lord Bowser, he's called Robin."

"Robin huh, that's a weird name for a fighter. I want Robin brought before me, do you hear me!" Bowser yelled.

"Yes King Bowser." One of the others said.

_It had been an early start for Tim as he finished up one of the many projects he had been working on. All he had to do was wait for the paint to fully dry which had been sitting over night. Tim walked over to the computer to see that both his messages had both been sent._

"How things are looking it's going to be a brawl tonight."

_Tim Drake suited up into his Robin suit knowing he had to speak to someone before he would make his long trip away from the Mushroom Kingdom._

_Detective Razar was in the donut shop as he sipped on some coffee while looking out the window as a light rain came down. He finished up as he left payment on the table. It was a dark and dreary day out as he pushed up his shoulders and slanted his head downward. Suddenly he feels himself get pulled into a dark ally as he fly's up to the roof tops. Detective Razar quickly turns as he faces Robin._

"You know there are much better ways to contact me."

"This was the best one that came to mind." Robin said with a smile.

"Aren't you a night time person?" Razar said as he fixed his jacket and slid his hat back into place.

"Naturally but I had to tell you I will be leaving Mushroom City for about a day."

"Where are you going?"

"To confront Bowser and the remaining King's." Robin said.

"I hope you know what you're doing my friend."

"Don't worry about it; I always plan ahead for any battle."

"Where is this going to take place?" Razar asked out of curiosity.

"Bowser's Castle." Robin quickly replied.

"How do you expect to get there on foot in less than a week?"

"I don't plan to travel by foot." Robin said as he glided down to the ally.

_He tapped a button on his utility belt as a motorcycle appeared._

"This is the Redbird; lucky for me I have the blue prints. It's just like the one back at home." Robin said as he tossed his helmet.

"If I'm not back here in a little over a day that means my mission failed." Robin said as he waved and drove off.

"Good luck my friend." Razar said as Robin disappeared in the distance.

_It was a very long road drive as he made his way through forests up through many deserts. After many hours of driving a large kingdom could be spotted in the distance with lava surrounding it. There was no doubt in Tim's mind, this was Bowser's turf. As he approached the front gate slowly began to close._

"They must be closing up shop for the night." Robin said as he pressed down going full speed ahead.

_He easily made it in before the front gate closed._

"I better hurry and find a place to put this; I need to stay under the radar." Robin said as he slowly drove the redbird behind a couple of bushes and set it to stealth.

"Now too make my way to the castle."

_Robin quickly ran as he jumped up into a tree. He looked on as he saw many goombas and koopas walking in the distance._

"Seems like everyone is minding their own business, this shouldn't be too hard to make it to the castle.

_Robin used his grappler as he took to the rooftops. As he pushed on he noticed almost everything was constructed by bricks. It almost gave him that medieval feeling. It took him about a good forty minutes to make it to the front of Bowser's castle. Lucky for him it was in the center of the kingdom so it wasn't hard to find. Robin did a run and leap jump as he narrowly got over the tall fence leading to the castle itself. Robin pulled out a birdrang as he knocked out three of the goomba guards who stood in his path._

"That was a little too easy." Robin said as he walked on.

_As he approached the front door two rock creatures known as thwomps were going up and down making noise as they did._

"I'm assuming those things want to crush what ever try's to enter." Robin said as he ran over and jumped on top of one of them.

_Once it slammed to the ground Robin jumped off as he kicked the front door open. He was greeted by four goombas and three koopas. With his fighting ability he quickly disposed of his foes._

"Now to get to the top floor." Robin said.

_Robin saw a fleet of stairs as he used them to head to the top of the castle. As he went up he went in a circular direction which made him a tad bit dizzy after about two minutes of walking. About four minutes passed by as he finally made it to the top. He was now in a very dark hall which was only lit by two torches that was at the end of the hall._

"_Bowser must be behind that final door." Robin said to himself as he slowly walked forward._

"_I don't think it would be a good idea to knock." Robin said as he noticed a vent up in a corner. _

_Using his grappler he went to the ceiling as he made his way into the vent. He crawled on as he made his way above Bowser's throne room. He looked down as he saw the king of koopas, Bowser himself sitting in his throne chair with his eyes shut._

"So that's Bowser." Robin said surprised to see how vicious he looked.

_Robin watched, waiting, hoping the other part of his plan would come into play. After a couple minutes of waiting Bowser's eyes opened. His eyes narrowed as he huffed out smoke._

"Enough of these games, I know you're here." Bowser said.

_Robin became wide eyed, how did he know he was here? Before Robin could react a boo ghost wearing a crown with a red diamond entered the room. Robin sighed with relief. His plan was defiantly working._

"Am I early?" The ghost asked.

"What are you doing here King Boo?" Bowser asked.

"Oh no." Robin said.

"What are you talking about?" King Boo replied

"So you think you can just drop in unannounced?" Bowser asked.

"Just great, where the heck is King De." Robin said.

"You invited me, or did you go back on your so called truths?" King Boo said.

"What!?" Bowser roared.

"Looks like we've been set up." King Boo said.

"But who?" Bowser questioned.

_With the element of surprise still in his back pocket Robin knocked the vent open as he glided down knocking both King Boo and Bowser with his staff._

"Am I too late for the boy scouts meeting?" Robin joked.

"Robin!!" Both King Boo and Bowser yelled.

"The one and only."

"Guards!!!!" Bowser yelled as many koopas and goombas entered.

"Destroy this annoying pest and rid me of this foolish ghost." Bowser demanded.

"Fool did you really think I would come alone!" King Boo said as many boo ghost's coming flying from out of the wall.

_The battle had begun. Bowser charged King Boo who charged back. Robin engaged in battle with any Goomba, Koopa, or Boo ghost who came his way._

"Ok this plan officially failed on so many levels, I should have known King De wouldn't be dumb enough to fall for this." Robin said as he punched two boo ghosts to the ground.

_Robin fought off a couple more foes as suddenly King Boo's crown came rolling to his feet._

"Oh crap." Robin said as he looked up to see Bowser had defeated one of his enemies.

_The rest of the Boo ghosts fled as Bowser's eyes turned totally white as he stared over at Robin. He then flashed his fangs._

"Guess the parties over folks." Robin said as he jumped for the nearest window.

_Bowser quickly followed. Robin ran up as he made his way to the top of the roof. Bowser joined him seconds later._

"This is the end of the line for you boy!!!!!" Bowser said as he raced forward.

_Robin jumped forward as he kicked him in the face. Bowser quickly recovered as he whacked him with his tail sending Robin rolling across the roof. Robin quickly flipped to his feet as he threw a couple birdrangs at Bowser who just bit them all to pieces._

"Your toys will not save you now Robin!!" He yelled infuriated as he rushed forward yet again.

_Robin slid under his legs pulling his staff out tripping Bowser. King Koopa was back to his feet in no time as he ran over and grabbed Robin by his right wrist as he dug his fangs into his arm. Blood shot out as Robin yelled out in pain. With his free arm Robin grabbed two smoke bombs as he forced them into Bowser's mouth releasing his grip._

"I hope he had his rabies shots." Robin said as he held his injured arm which was leaking out blood.

"I've had enough of your games." Bowser said as he ran towards Robin who stood still.

_As Bowser came in closer Robin jumped to the side as he threw out a wire which strapped around Bowser's ankles sending Bowser rolling off of his castle._

"Hang on!" Robin yelled as he ran forward pulling out his grappler.

_It was too late by the time Robin had made it to the edge Bowser's body had already suck into the bowels of the lava._

"I'm sorry Bowser." Robin whispered.

_Suddenly search lights are shined on him as three helicopters full of goombas and koopas surrounded him._

"Put your hands in the air, you are under arrest!" A koopa yelled.

_Robin simply threw a smoke bomb down as he glided off of the castle._

"Stay on him!" A goomba yelled as they shot at him from their helicopters.

_Robin leaped from building to building as his heart pounded. He wasn't sure if he would make it out of this one alive. It didn't take him very long as he glided down from a building into the bushes. He quickly hopped onto the redbird and tossed his helmet on. And with that he shot off into high gear. The helicopters still chased him as they shot down at him._

"Good thing I learned how to drive in Gotham City." Robin said as he dodged their air attack.

_Suddenly goombas and koopas showed up in their fancy cars as they to began to fire away at him. Robin simply did a couple twists and turns as they fired at each other stopping their chase. Robin quickly put the redbird into hyper gear as he approached the large gate. He busted through as he made his way from the clutches of Bowser's city. Robin looked back to see that the chase for him was over._

_Hours passed by as he made his way back to the Mushroom Kingdom the next night. To his surprise Detective Razar was there to greet him._

"I see you made it back in one piece." Razar said.

"Not exactly." Robin said as he felt his arm.

_Detective Razar could only smile at this._

"So what should I tell the authorities?" Razar asked.

"Let them know the big threats are over." Robin replied.

_Razar almost wanted to run over and kiss him; he was filled with so much joy._

"I will, finally its over." He said with a sigh of relief.

"I must go now." Robin said as he drove off.

_He made it back to his cave as he cleaned and wrapped up his cuts he had received on his journey. _

"_Detective Razar is wrong, it isn't over. Like any war the after math can be just as bad, if not worse. Not to mention King De is still out there. God only knows how many other smaller gangs will come out of hiding to gain power, but when they do…… I'll be waiting." Tim said as he walked over and stared at his suit._

"Robin will be waiting."

**To Be Continued**


	6. Arch Two Begins

**Super Mario Galaxies Finest**

**Chapter 6**

**Arch Two Begins**

_It was silent this morning, very silent at that. The only thing that could be heard was that of the waterfall in the near distance. His body was very numb as he slowly sat up in bed. He was much sorer then he thought he'd be and he could still feel the burn from the bite he had taken from Bowser._

"I guess I better wash up and put on some clean bandages." Tim said as he slid out of bed.

_He made his way over to the waterfall as he washed up then resulted to putting on clean bandages. He stretched a little as he looked over at his computer taking a seat. He checked the weather report to see today would be quite nice out. He then checked for the local news to see there was still much crime on the streets. He shrugged it off expecting that would be the case._

"Before going out there on the attack I should find out who I'm dealing with, and I know just the person who can give me that information." Tim said as he sat up.

_Timothy made his way back to the kingdom as he walked down the streets knowing it wouldn't be to long before he made his way to his destination. After about another good five minutes he had made it to KJ's house. He slowly walked up to the door as he gave it a slight knock. The door slid open as Tim saw a familiar face._

"Mad Dog, how's it going?"

"Kromp, my real name is Kromp." He said as he greeted him.

_Tim walked in as they walked down the main hall through the kitchen into the backyard where KJ was sitting in a chair next to a pool. KJ looked up from the magazine he was reading as he caught sight of the two of them approaching._

"Well, well if it isn't my handy dandy good friend Alvin."

"Hello KJ." He greeted.

"What brings you here Draper?"

"As you've probably already heard three of the four kings have been taken down."

"Yes indeed."

"Now that they are out of the picture more groups are sure to ascend, I need to know who."

"Have a seat Alvin." KJ suggested.

_He was hesitant at first but did._

"T.F.K didn't always mean 'The Four Kings' you know." KJ began.

"Is that so, what was its original status quo?" Tim asked.

"It first stood for 'The Five Kings'." KJ explained.

"Uh oh, that doesn't sound good."

"Defiantly not, I expect King Whomp to come out of hiding."

"King Whomp, who is he?" Tim asked.

"A stone creature, he has his own fortress a good distance away from here."

"Thanks for the heads up." Tim said as he sat up.

"Why do you need to know all this information?"

"Let's just say I got a lot on my plate." Tim replied.

_Tim walked off as KJ and Kromp looked over at each other._

"He seems a little suspicious." Kromp said.

"Indeed." KJ said in agreement.

_Tim made his way back to the cave as he began working on another small project which helped time fly by. The day dragged on as he spent all of his time in the cave making preparations. Night finally came as he breathed in a gulp of air._

"Finally it's time to return to the streets."

_Before he suited up he cleaned up his cut once more as he put on a new set of bandages._

"I want to be on the down low tonight so I'll travel without the Red Bird." Tim said as he quickly suited up.

_Once in the city he headed to the rooftops as he looked past the clear sky. There was a full moon tonight coupled in with the smell of burning marshmallows in the distance. Robin skimmed the city looking for any crime taking place, but more importantly keeping an eye out for Detective Razar. As he stood there, Robin felt the presence of someone nearby as he turned around._

"Hello Detective." Robin said.

"I knew I'd find you up here, seems you've left the nest a little earlier tonight."

"What can I say, I was anxious."

_Detective Razar smirked at this as he stepped up next to Robin. They both looked at the city below as Detective Razar snapped his fingers. _

"So what's on your mind that made you come and locate me?" Robin asked.

"A new series of unsolved murders."

"Continue."

"Many civilians as well as workers have been mauled by something."

"Where have these crimes been cited?" Robin asked.

"In the sewers, which is weird if you ask me?"

"Killer Croc." Robin hissed.

"Who's Killer Croc?" Detective Razar asked.

"He came to this world along with me."

"I see you two have history, are you sure it's him?"

"I won't know 100% until I check out the sewers myself."

"You kidding, the sewers spread out ten miles in each direction."

"That just makes things tougher for me." Robin said.

"I'll come with you."

"No, it's too dangerous."

"I know the sewers a lot better than you do." Razar explained.

_Robin stood in thought for a second._

"Alright you can come, but we need to make preparations before we take any kind of action." Robin informed.

"Roger that captain."

_Suddenly police sirens can be heard going off in the streets below as cop cars can be seen chasing after a large pick up truck. Robin shoots out his grappler as he follows. He looks down as the chase continues. It's quite obvious whoever is driving the truck is an extraordinary good driver. Seconds later spikes popped out of the trunk of the truck as the wheels of the police cars went swerving in circles. Robin quickly took this time as he hopped on top of the truck. He stayed as still as he could not wanting the driver to know he was going along for the ride. _

_The truck kept driving as it left from the city into the darkness of the night. After awhile they drove through an area with dirt roads with plains surrounding every direction. Robin sat tight as a large warehouse came into view after an hour and something._

"I better find some cover." Robin said as he jumped from the truck into a tree nearby.

_Robin watched as the truck drove down the hill and parked in front of the warehouse. Seconds later a figure can be seen exiting the vehicle as they made their way into the warehouse._

"Now to go and pay the run away felon a visit." Robin said as he glided down from the tree.

_He slowly made his way down the dirt road making sure he would not be spotted. Once he made it to the warehouse he looked around._

"Going through the front door is next to foolish; I should find another way in."

_With that said Robin looked up as he shot his grappler out taking him to the roof. Once on top he pulled out a laser pen as he melted the hinges off of a window. He quickly glided in. It was clear he was in what appeared to be an attic. The room had a moldy old scent to it as dust flowed past his face. He gave off a slight cough as he made his way through the dark._

_The ground was stone hard, not to mention ice cold. Robin set his mask to night vision as he caught sight of where the door was. He quickly walked over to it as he reached for the knob. As he pulled the door it gave off a screechy sand paper sound. It was obvious no one had been in this room for a very long time. Once he made it into the dark halls he could hear voices. Not only were they below him but over as well._

"Now to see what's going on." Robin said as he walked forward.

_Once he made it to the end of the hall he pushed yet another door open which was also a little stiff. He then quickly got to his knees as he peaked over the balcony, there standing four floors below was a grip of people. Robin looked around to see that most of them were armed._

"These guys aren't playing, I better move with caution." Robin said.

_He looked down as many of the men began to carry on with conversation. He couldn't really catch what they spoke of but knew it had to do with their personal lives. Suddenly the room became quite as everyone directed their attention to the front of the room as a man stood before them. Robin turned his head around to get a glimpse at the man. He had a very intimidating look; he wore a yellow hat and shirt, had on white gloves, and had on purple overalls._

"Can't say I recognize that guy." Robin said.

_Suddenly the guy looked up at Robin's area as he pointed a laser gun._

"Looks like we've got ourselves an intruder." The man grunted.

"_How in the world did he see me?"_

"Come out wherever you are, the sensors in this building have identified an intruder."

"Just what I need technology, might as well strike while I still have the element of surprise."

_With that he quickly pulled out a birdrang as he leaped up throwing it downward as it knocked three men to the ground. He then jumped up as he glided down towards the awaiting pack of thugs. As he landed a couple of them jumped back in fear. Thinking quickly Robin ran over as he made short work of them disarming them as he did. After he was all finished he could hear someone clapping from behind him._

"So the rumors are true, you must be this Robin I've heard so much about." The one in the purple overalls said.

"Who are you?" Robin asked.

"I'm Wario, one of the greatest adventurers of these lands."

_Suddenly the door behind Wario flung open as three goomba's, two koopa's, and a man in black overalls enter the room. _

"Robin I would like you to meet my brother Waluigi."

"What are you two plotting, what is going on?"

"Don't a worry we've just finished here." Waluigi replied.

_With that Wario threw a bomb over at Robin who quickly jumped back. When it went off smoke filled the room as Robin put his cape in front of him. It was too late. He felt an incoming drowsiness. He fell to his knees as Wario walked up to him._

"I'm sure our paths will soon cross again Robin, but for now we must part ways." Wario said as he walked off.

_Robin fell to the ground as his eyes shut moments afterward. _

_It was cold, very cold at that. Suddenly it all came back to him, last night's occasions. Robin slowly pushed up from the cold stone floor as he felt the numbness throughout his whole body._

"Who was that Wario guy, maybe KJ might know." Robin said as he got to his feet.

_He pressed a button on his utility belt which activated the Red Bird._

"It should be about an hour to reach me." Robin said as he sat up against the wall.

"_My life has been turned upside down, will I ever make it home, and more importantly can I stop Killer Croc?"_

_This and many other things ran through Tim Drake's mind as he sat their. About an hour later he could hear the red bird approaching as he exited the abandoned warehouse. He hopped onto the red bird as he took off._

"_That warehouse could be another place I could set up shop, but I'll need to boost up some security." Robin thought to himself. _

_He drove through the mushroom kingdom as he saw koopa's breaking in taking TV's out of regular gift shops. It wasn't just the koopa's; many others were doing the same. Once he made it back to his cave he took off his gear as he stared up at the dark damp ceiling._

"_Have I made things worse, without King Koopa around there is no one to control his followers, and what about the other kings? I still have much to do."_

_To Be Continued_


	7. The Hunt Begins

**Super Mario: Galaxies Finest **

**Chapter 7**

**The Hunt Begins**

_He stood near a window staring at the sun in the distance. He swayed his head back and forth as he went into deep thought. Things were going pretty good thus far, but little margin for failure of any kind. He stood there for a little longer as he heard foot steps from behind._

"Sir, there's someone here to see you."

"I'll be right on out."

_It didn't take very long as he looked up to see he was back in the cave. He hopped off of the Redbird as he took off his suite and headed straight for the waterfall. As the water came down upon him he stood there as he began to plot out his next move. His train of thought was broken to the sound of his computer beeping. Tim walked over as he dried off and put on a new set of bandages. He then directed his attention to the computer._

"Let's see what's got the computer so riled up."

_His eyes narrowed to see that he had received an email. He took a seat as he opened it. It read,_

"_**Very good young detective I'm pleased in what I've seen so far, but the real test for you will come in time. Be prepared."**_

"King De, it has to be him. Then again how would he know I'm a detective, and how would he have been able to know where to contact me?"

_Tim sat back in thought. _

"It's way to early to be out on the streets, but if I stick to the sewers I should be able to effectively maneuver around." Tim said as he sat up.

"But first I'll add the finishing touches to the project I've been working on." Tim said as he looked over to the corner.

"Computer, try and trace that message back to it's original sender."

"_Processing." _

_He sat in his office as he stared out the window. He got out of his chair as he stared at the city below, wondering if anything would ever go back to normal. Suddenly a phone goes off in the room. He picks it up with a slight nod._

"Hello, this is Toadsworth."

"Hello sir, we've just got word that the Mario Brothers might be on there way back to the city along with the Princess."

_A long moment of silence goes by._

"Mr. Toadsworth are you still there?"

"Yes of course, it's about time." He said in over relief.

"We'll keep you updated, they should arrive at the airport around 10 P.M. tonight."

"Great, thank you."

_With that they both hung up._

"Finally, the kingdoms hero's have returned."

_The next second a knock can be heard at the door._

"Come on in." Toadsworth said.

_To his surprise it was none other than Detective Razar._

"I assume you've heard the good news."

"Of course." Toadsworth said with a smile.

"They've been gone for a long time."

"Yes, a little over a year to be exact."

"It will be nice to have them back."

"About that, I was wondering if you could tag around for a little longer."

"Sir?"

"Just until things clear up a little."

"Of course."

_With that Detective Razar _left the room.

_A couple hours had gone by. At this time it was a little passed mid day. Tim Drake walked over as he suited up. He then made his way out of the cave to see a gloomy sky filled with many gray rain clouds. It was a little chilly out, it didn't bug him much. Not with the warmth of his suite._

"On second thought I may be able to scourer the rooftops without grabbing to much attention."

_With that he quickly made his way to the city. A slight rain began to come down as he looked down towards the streets filled with many vehicles driving by. _

"I think it would be best to wait for Detective Razar before going after Croc, at this point if he's down there he'll probably know that place inside out. But at the same time, it's my task to find him, a very dangerous one at that."

_Suddenly something caught his attention, a pick up truck. It was the one he had just seen the previous night._

"Who says I can't keep myself busy in the meantime?"

_With that Robin jumped from building to building following the truck._

"My only question is, why would they be driving the same vehicle they were in when the cops went after them."

_Suddenly the large truck came to a stop. Thinking quickly Robin glided down on top of the truck laying flat. The truck began to move slowly as they entered a garage. As the door shut behind them the room became pitch dark, only for a second. Robin slowly crawled closer to the front of the truck as he saw people exiting._

"_Wario." Robin muttered under his breath._

_Wario, Waluigi, and a couple others walked over to a door as they entered what appeared to be some kind of club. Robin put a tracer on to the truck then glided to the ground._

"Let's see what these guy's are up to."

_Robin walked up to the door as he slowly opened it. Flashes came to his eyes from the blinker lights. He quickly closed the door as he went in. It was loud, filled with many people and different creatures._

"This must be some kind of bar."

_Robin slowly made his way through the crowd as someone bumped into him._

"Hey look at this guy, this isn't a Halloween party."

_A couple people laughed at this remark. Robin brushed this off as he continued through the crowd. He looked around noticing there was a pool table contest as well as a dart competition going on. Suddenly he noticed a guy sitting in a corner alone drinking._

"_Maybe this guy can direct me to where Wario is." Robin thought to himself as he approached him._

_The man looked up as he stared Robin in the eyes._

"Who in the princess neckales are you supposed to be?"

"I'm the Red Phantom." Robin said.

"Ya do know this aint no theatre right?"

"I must of taken a wrong turn." Robin said sarcastically.

"What is it ya want?"

"I'm looking for Wario, you ever seen him?"

"Yea he's a usual, he went in the back room there, you can't miss him."

_With that Robin made his way over to the door. Before he could attempt to enter the door crashes over as a body comes rolling out. Everyone directs their attention to this. Robin slowly goes into a corner as to not attract more attention himself. Not even a second later guns shots start going off from all areas of the room. Robin quickly locks on to those with weapons. Seconds later Waluigi comes out of the room firing a pistol. Many duck for cover. Robin quickly pulls out his staff as he lunges forward._

"While I still have the element of surprise."

_He quickly throws a couple of smoke bombs to the ground as he quickly disarms those with weapons using his staff._

"Well well, it seems Robin is here." Waluigi said as he took aim.

_Before he could pull the trigger Robin threw a birdrang disarming him._

"Yes, and I'm here to serve you to the authorities." Robin said as Wario appeared from the room along with Dry Bones and Petey Piranha at his side.

"How many times have I taken you two down, can't you two ever learn a lesson?" Robin asked.

"Where I'm from consistency is recommended." Dry Bones said with a smirk.

_Suddenly more gun shots began to go off as Robin flipped behind a table._

"It seems I've been caught in the middle of something."

_Robin quickly glimpsed from behind the table to see Wario and Waluigi getting away._

"_To much shooting to risk it, besides I have a tracker on their truck."_

_Robin looked around the room, looking for any escape options. From the side of his eye he caught sight of a vent in the corner of the room. He flipped to his feet as he darted across the room. Once next to the vent he slowly pulled it open as the nails fell to the ground._

"Good thing I stay in shape."

_Robin then slid into the vent as he crawled away from all of the action. Once out he found himself on the roof of the building. As expected the police were headed in his direction._

"No time for pep talks." With that Robin grappled away.

_The rest of the day was spent in the cave, he was hard at work trying to trace the email he had received back to it's sender._

"Whoever sent this is extremely advanced at covering up their trail."

_Tim sat in silence for a long moment as he stared up at the cave walls._

"The night is young, which means it's time to head out."

_Tim glanced over at the Redbird but decided to go on foot yet again. As he walked out of the cave the first thought that came to mind was that he needed to improve the security for the entrance. Robin stood at the top of the hill as he stared down at the lit up city. He smiled knowing the search would soon begin. Robin jumped up as he glided to the city below. He stood next to a couple of statues that filled the rooftops as he looked down in search of Detective Razar._

"Hm, he's not usually out this early anyway, I'll give him a little longer."

_They waited, anxiously. It seemed like they had waited an eternity for this moment. Nothing could be seen in the dark sky, nothing except that of the stars and moon. They waited some more, in the far distance a small light could be seen, it got closer and closer. Everyone began to cheer as they waited._

"Finally they're here." Toadsworth said as a tears came to his eyes.

_It didn't take to much longer as the plane slowly descended. Minutes later it landed as everyone broke out in cheers. The plane slowly pulled up as the stair way slowly pushed out. Not even a second later the door slid open. Everyone clapped as Luigi made his way down the stairway along with Yoshi and a couple other toads. _They were greeted by many cheers and hugs.

"Luigi, where is Mario and Princess Toadstool?" Toadsworth asked.

"They won't be here for about another week, they flew to a place to help with more foreign relations." Luigi replied.

"Hello Luigi, I'm Detective Razar. I'm sure you haven't heard what's been going on since your absence."

"What's a been going on?" Luigi asked.

"You and Yoshi follow me to my office, I'll explain everything." Toadsworth said.

_They followed him back to his office as he explained everything to them._

"I can't believe all of that happened while we were away." Yoshi exclaimed.

"Not just that, even with Bowser gone it still seems things haven't changed much." Detective Razar said.

"We have to a do something about this." Luigi said clenching his fist.

"We have been doing the best we can." Razar explained.

"I'll a be out on the streets." Luigi said as he left the office.

"Toadsworth is there anything else important we should know?" Yoshi asked.

"Other than be careful, I have nothing further to tell you."

"Are you sure we can't get in contact with Mario and the princess?" Detective Razar asked.

"Where they headed to, almost next to impossible." Yoshi explained.

"You three will have to do, the city needs you."

"Yes sir." Razar said as he looked over at Yoshi who nodded.

"We'll be back with any updates." Detective Razar said.

_With that Detective Razar and Yoshi left the office as well. He walked down the street, looking at what became of the city while they were gone. Store windows had been busted open, more homeless could be spotted, and the streets were a mess._

"How could we a let this happen."

_Before Luigi could take another step he felt himself being pulled into the air. The first feeling that came to him was fear as he came to a stop. He fell to the ground as he looks around to see the city below._

"How did I get up here?" Luigi questioned.

"I brought you here."

_Luigi turns to see none other than Robin himself._

"Who are you?" Luigi asked.

"I'm Robin and I've come to put a stop to you and your brothers operations Luigi." Robin said.

"_He must be a hired hit man, a Bowser follower maybe?" Luigi thought to himself._

"You're right this ends tonight." Luigi said as he charged forward.

_Luigi charged forward as he threw multiple punches as Robin dodged them all. Luigi then jumped up as he did a spin kick. Robin simply ducked dodging the attack. Robin then tried to trip Luigi who did a back flip over his foot. Robin then threw two birdrangs at Luigi who karate chopped them to the ground. When he looked back up Robin was gone. He then turned around as he meets a punch which sends him spinning to the ground. Luigi slowly try's to get to his feet as he reaches for his hat which was knocked off in the scuffle._

"I will not let you win." Luigi protested as he put his hat back on.

"Why do this, what do you have to gain?" Robin said in a negotiating tone.

"I want to preserve this city." Luigi replied.

"Through terror, why?" Robin asked.

"What do you a mean?" Luigi questioned.

_Suddenly Luigi hears foot steps from behind as he turns to see Detective Razar and Yoshi._

"That will be just about enough you two, we're all on the same side."

_Robin gives Detective Razar a confused look._

"But the Boo Ghosts said the Mario brothers and that dinosaur creature with you work with them."

"You ran into the Boo Ghosts?" Razar asked.

"Yea, I almost spent a night in their low budget castle."

"I'll bite, what's going on?" Yoshi asked.

"They must of tricked you, I'm a here to save the city." Luigi said.

"In that case I'm sorry for confronting you in the way I did." Robin apologized.

"And I'm a sorry for charging you." Luigi replied.

"So the Boo Ghosts told you about us?" Yoshi asked.

"Indeed they did, they even impersonated you for awhile."

"That's why you came after me?"

"That is correct."

"Let's save this little talk for later, we have bigger problems to attend." Detective Razar said as he walked up to Robin and handed him a map.

"Great, the floor plants to the sewer."

"What do you need that for?" Luigi asked.

"Hunting, croc hunting." Robin replied.

_Chills went down Yoshi's spine at this comment. Luigi scratched his head at this._

"It's a long story, I think it would be best if you and Yoshi stay up here. You know, to watch the streets." Robin said.

"It sounds a dangerous, but me and my bro know the sewers just as good as anyone. I think it would benefit you if me and a Yoshi tagged along."

_Robin thought about it for a second, he then looked over at Razar who nodded. _

"Very well, but we all need to stick together."

"So what's this thing we're looking for?" Luigi asked.

"His name is Killer Croc, a mutated man if you will."

_Luigi gulped at this._

"We better hurry, every second we waste can be the life of someone." Razar said.

"I just have one question, what exactly are you supposed to be?" Yoshi asked.

"A vigilante." Robin replied.

_Yoshi thought about this for a second._

"What's a vigilante?" Yoshi asked only to see everyone already leaping down to the streets.

"That's right, ignore the brains of this operation." Yoshi said as he plummeted along as well.

_They made it into the sewers. It was dark, very dark at that. Robin pulled out his mini flash light, lighting a path for them._

"Remember, stay close together."

_Everyone nodded as they walked on. As they walked deeper down the sewer halls the air seemed to be much more damp then it had been earlier. The water slowly made it's way close up to where their knee's were. Robin put a hand up signaling for them to stop. He slowly walked over as he tapped the pipes a couple times._

"What's that for?" Razar asked.

"We're coming up to a point where we have to make a decision soon."

"What do you mean?" Yoshi asked.

"There are about three paths to choose from about a half mile up." Robin explained.

"You know sewers better than I thought." Luigi said.

_Robin smiled at this. As they walked walked on voices can be heard as they come up to a new hall, one filled with three other passage ways. They turn to their left to see five people sitting near a beat down coach, a couple of chairs, and a table. It was clear they were homeless._

"What brings you folks down here?" One of them asked.

"We're looking for a beast." Robin replied.

_The five of them laugh at this._

"Everyone you meet down here are basically beasts my friend."

"Everyone?" Yoshi asked.

"Yea, there's many who live down here. Can't afford up top." Another laughed with a sickly cough.

"The beast I speak of is a predator, one which won't have any type of room mates." Robin said.

"You must mean that new guy, yea I heard he's called Killer Croc."

"That's him, where can we a find him?" Luigi asked.

"Nobody trying to mess wit him, you'll have to go to the hells gate." Another said.

"Which way is that?" Robin asked.

"Straight my good fellows, the one in the middle."

_With that Robin and the group pushed on. They could hear hectic laughs from behind. As they made their way down the hall they noticed scratch marks on the walls. Suddenly Robin singled for them to stop again as he looked down at the map._

"How come the map stops here?" Robin asked.

"Obviously someone didn't want anyone to know about certain parts of the sewer." Razar said.

_Robin dropped the map to the ground as they walked on. After about another five minutes of walking they came to a stop. They looked down knowing they would be heading deeper into the sewer. Robin went first as they climbed down a nineteen foot ladder which placed them deeper into the sewer._

_It was much darker then before, and much quieter than before. Only the dripping of water could be heard. They walked forward for about another two minutes as they approached a large gate. Robin grabbed one side as Luigi grabbed the other. They slowly jilted the rugged gate open. Before entering Robin flashed his light around as he caught site of a sign right by the gate door, it read,_

"_**Welcome to Hell" **_

"Let the hunt begin." Robin said as they all entered with the gate slamming behind them.

**To Be Continued **


	8. Croc Hunting

_**Super Mario: Galaxies Finest**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Croc Hunting**_

_They drove down the dark roads , a seemingly endless path. Wario sipped on some hot tea as a method to keep himself awake._

"How much longer until we arrive?" Waluigi asked from the passenger seat.

"Patience my brother, we will be there soon enough."

"Good, I think it's long overdue we took care of our feathered friend."

_With that the two brothers laughed on as they made their way down the dark dirt roads._

_The whistling of the air could be heard creeping through the cracks in the wall. Luigi shivered at this. They walked on as the water beneath them splashed on. Suddenly they began to hear other things peering through the walls. And it wasn't just air._

"What are those sounds?" Detective Razar exclaimed.

"I'm not sure." Robin said.

_They continued to walk on as they headed down a dark tunnel. The sounds got louder and louder. Was it a car? A Truck? Construction? A City? Suddenly they could see light up ahead. They were all surprised at this. Robin switched off and tucked his mini flash light away. They slowly made it to the end of the tunnel and when they did they became wide eyed. They looked downward to find a whole new city below. Robin looked up to see that there were bright lights installed in the rock ceiling many miles up to light up the city._

_Many were driving around in cars and trucks, not to mention bicycles. There were many constructed buildings as well. The lighting in this city had a yellow red effect to it._

"What is this place?" Robin asked not expecting an answer.

"_Oh dear." Luigi whimpered to himself._

"I've never seen anything like this." Detective Razar said.

"Where do you think Killer Croc is?" Yoshi asked.

"That's a good question, one thing is for sure he wouldn't be out in the open." Robin replied.

"This might take a longer than we originally thought." Luigi said.

"Can't disagree." Yoshi said.

"We're going to head down there if anyone asks we're from around here, got it." Robin said.

"Got it, captain." Yoshi said.

_Robin pulled out a long cord as he hammered it into the ground. One by one they climbed down to the city below. It was a long trip down but they all made it in one piece._ _The four of them jumped over a small ditch which had water running past it. They made it over to the streets, still overwhelmed by the sight._

"So where do we go from here?" Yoshi asked.

_No one replied. Robin walked forward as he made his way across the street. The others looked at each other, then resulted to follow. Once on the other side some koopa's and toads dressed in black leather jackets approached them. They surrounded the four of them with grins on their faces._

"You folks from around here?" One of the toads asked.

"Yes." Robin quickly replied as he continued to walk on.

_Before he could get far the toad stuck a long staff in front of him._

"You sure yall is around from here?" He asked.

"They don't look like it." Another laughed.

"We are from the east end." Yoshi said with a smile.

_With that one of the koopa's pulled out a device as he began to shock Yoshi with an electric device. _

"This is the west end, you should know better than to be up here!!!" The koopa yelled.

_With everyone's attention on Yoshi, Robin slid his staff out as he quickly knocked out all the koopa's and toads that surrounded them. Luigi jumped back in shock, it happened all so quickly._

"On second thought leave all the talking to me." Robin said.

"Yes sir." Yoshi said in a drowsed out tone.

"Where do you a think Killer Croc would be hiding?" Luigi asked.

"Hiding, no. He's not one to hide, just someone who wants space." Robin replied.

"In that case our best bet would be to ask someone around here where we might be able to look." Detective Razar said.

"You might be right, we wouldn't want to walk in on Croc."

"Why is that?" Luigi asked.

"He'd smell us coming, a good time before we even arrived." Robin replied.

"Now the only question remains, who to ask." Detective Razar said.

_They all looked around. No one caught their eye. They began walking down the street looking to see if they could find someone. After about another minute goes by Luigi jumps up._

"She looks like she might be able to help." Luigi pointed.

_They looked over at the end of the block to see a woman standing alone in a dark corner. Robin rose a brow as he looked over at Luigi._

"Are you sure?" Robin questioned.

"You three stay here, I'll a work my magic." Luigi said as he walked over confidently.

_The three of them watched as Luigi engaged in conversation. It didn't take long as he made his way back over._

"Anyone got fifty coins?" Luigi asked.

"What for?" Razar asked.

"She requires fifty coins for her services." Luigi replied.

_Tim Drake put a palm to his face as he shook his head._

"Let's go, she's not the kind of person we want to do business with." Robin said as he walked in the opposite direction.

_Detective Razar chuckled at this as he followed. Yoshi shrugged as he followed as well._

"I guess no one has a fifty coins." Luigi said as he followed after them clueless on what Robin meant.

_They continued down the street as they looked around looking for someone who may be able to help them find Killer Croc. As they continued down the block a large jeep pulls up in front of them as the door slides open. Three men hop out as they hold guns to the four of them. They stand silently. Yoshi closed his eyes not sure how much longer he'd be alive. He slowly opened them to still see the three gun men pointing their guns at them._

"_What are they waiting for?" Yoshi whispered to Luigi._

"Orders." Robin quickly replied.

_Suddenly they heard a door swing open on the other side of the car as foot steps headed their way. A man came from the jeep as he walked up to Robin and held a machete to his face._

"Are you and your friends from around these parts?" He asked.

"No." Robin replied.

"Than what brings you here?" He asked.

"I'm looking for someone, he's also not from around here." Robin informed.

_With that the man dropped the machete from his face._

"Are you friends with this person you are looking for?" He asked.

"No, he's a very dangerous guy." Robin replied.

_He then began to pace as he looked over at the other men as he signaled for them to lower their weapons._

"This guy you're looking for wouldn't happen to be Killer Croc, would he?"

"That's a him alright." Luigi said entering the fray.

"Gentlemen it seems we're all on the same page. I'm Black Scar, this is Star Dust and Killer Shark, and that's Red Ant."

"Code names I presume?" Robin asked.

"Yes."

"This is Luigi, and that's Yoshi and Detective Razar." Robin said.

"And You?" Black Scar asked.

"I'm Robin."

"A code name, no doubt."

"Exactly." Tim said.

"So what is your history with Killer Croc?" Black Scar asked.

"It's to long of a story to tell." Robin said.

"Bastard killed five of my men, we're going to get him."

"You know where he is?" Detective Razar asked.

"Of course, it's located that way."

"What do you mean it?" Detective Razar asked.

"His lair." Black Scar replied.

_Luigi and Yoshi both gulped at this._

"You four get in, it's a long way there."

_Robin shook his head in agreement. The eight of them got into the van as Black Scar put it into gear. Robin sat in the passenger seat as they drove on, hitting multiple bumps. He looked to the side of his seat to see a map. Robin picked it up as he looked to see there was yet another large city far away in the sewer. He looked on as he found an empty looking spot on the map which wasn't labeled._

"_Croc's lair must be somewhere in there." Robin thought to himself._

_They continued to drive on but came to a stop as they came upon a large tube._

"Alright everyone out, we walk from here." Black Scar said.

"Why's that?" Detective Razar asked.

"It gets really bumpy and wet from here, plus we don't want the creature to know we are coming." Killer Shark said.

_The eight of them climbed up into the large tube which was a couple feet off the ground. Once in they slid into a dark hall. The walls were made up of stone, as was the floor._

"Everyone stick together." Red Ant reminded.

_They slowly made there way down the dark hall. It had a slight sewage scent as well as that of dirt and grass as they pushed on. As they walked on the ground below them gave off cracking sounds. They ignored this as much as they could, moving along as quite as they could. As they got deeper into the sewer they started to notice little paintings on the sides of the wall. Luigi looked over his shoulder as he saw a painting of a fearful bull. This brought chills down his spine. Obviously people lived in these halls long ago. Suddenly Star Dust stopped as he leaned up against the wall. It was pitch dark, so Robin and Black Scar shined their flash lights on him to see what was wrong._

"What seems to be the problem Star Dust?"

"We coming up to some water Cap, I'm just rolling up my sleeves." Star Dust replied.

"How do you know?" Yoshi asked.

"He's right, you can hear it echoing through the walls." Robin said.

_After that they continued to walk on. After about another ten minutes water began to flow underneath them. After another minute it rose up to their ankles. They slowly made their way along trying not to make many splash noises. Several minutes later they came between two paths. Straight or right. It was pitch dark going straight, and to the right there was green lighting to guide their way. Black Scar looked over at Robin who pointed right. Robin led the way as he tucked his mini flash light away. Yoshi's legs began to sway back and forth. Luigi noticed this as he patted Yoshi on the back._

"_Don't worry I'm sure we don't have to much longer to go." Luigi said as he looked over at his tired friend._

_Robin stopped in his foot steps, as did everyone._

"What's wrong Robin?" Red Ant asked.

_Robin grabbed two rocks as he tossed them to the sides of them as they sank deep into the water._

"Everyone stay in the middle of the pathway, that water is about ten feet deep. Wouldn't want any of you to fall in." Robin said.

_With that everyone was cautious to stay in the middle of the pathway. As they moved on the green lighting turned into orange lighting. Some of the lights were giving out as they blinked on and off._

"Where exactly are we now?" Yoshi said.

"In the middle of nowhere." Killer Shark commented.

_They made their way deeper and deeper into the sewer. As they did it really did feel like they really were lost. After a long time of silence they began to hear noises. It wasn't just any kind of noise, it was that of talking._

"Which way is it coming from?" Red Ant asked.

"That way." Star Dust pointed.

"Don't let the sewers fool you, it's a coming from the left." Luigi said with confidence.

_They slowly headed left as the voices got louder and louder. They took another left as the voices got even louder. They moved with stealth as they headed forward as they peaked around the right corner to see four men talking in what appeared to be a nice set up. Robin reached down to his to reach for something in his utility belt as Black Scar and his men walked right into the room._

"Nice, what a way to blow our cover." Robin said.

_Robin, Razar, Yoshi, and Luigi followed as they enterd the room as well. The four men who sat in the sofa in the room sat up as they tossed on some lizard looking masks and pulled out some guns._

"We're only here to talk." Black Scar said.

"When you enter the Montler lair uninvited, death is all you receive." One said as he began to fire off along with the others.

_They all ducked for cover behind some of the sofa in the room._

"We're not here to fight, we're looking for a creature by the name Killer Croc!" Black Scar yelled.

_The shooting instantly stopped. Luigi and the others slowly looked up to see the gun men laughing._

"What's so funny?" Black Scar asked.

_Suddenly Robin and Yoshi heard a sound, that of bubbles. They turned around to see the water bubbling as something slowly came out of the water._

"Killer Croc." Robin said.

"Hey boss we got some trespassers." One said.

_Black Scar slowly reached for his gun as Killer Croc lunged forward knocking it to the ground. Using his claws he sliced Black Scar's neck open as he fell to the ground gasping for air. Before anyone could respond Killer Croc raced over as he slammed Killer Shark up against the wall rendering him unconscious. _

"Open fire!" Killer Croc yelled.

_Star Dust and Red Ant fell to the ground rained down by bullets. As did Detective Razar. Killer Croc jumped over as he grabbed Luigi and Yoshi by their necks and held them high into the air. Luigi and Yoshi both tried to kick free._

"What do we have here?" Killer Croc said.

"Croc!"

_Killer Croc slammed Yoshi and Luigi's heads together as they fell unconscious. He dropped their bodies to the ground as he sniffed the air._

"That scent, that voice." Killer Croc said as he turned to see Robin.

"So you followed me here."

"And I see you're back into the mob biz." Robin said as he jumped into the air kicking Killer Croc to the ground.

_Killer Croc quickly got to his feet as he punched Robin up against the wall. Then Killer Croc walked over as he picked up and body slammed Tim through a table._

"Sweet dreams bird boy." Killer Croc said as he knocked Robin out with one last punch.

_He felt his muscles pushing in, tensing up. He felt weird, almost as if he was turned inside out. Not quite. His eyes slowly opened. He felt very strange. It wasn't long after that he realized he was hanging upside down. He looked to the right to see both Yoshi and Robin were hanged upside down as well. He then looked to his left to see Killer Shark. Where were the others? All this ran through Luigi's mind as Killer Croc came into view a few feet away._

"So it seems one of you has awaken."

"Why are we hanging up like this?" Luigi asked."

"Don't worry about that, that is for me to know." Killer Croc replied

_Luigi slowly began to maneuver as he tried to reach for a key which was in his left glove. If he could get to it he may be able to cut himself free._

"Where are your a friends?" Luigi asked trying to start conversation.

"I sent them out to do something for me." Killer Croc explained.

"What about the others?" Luigi asked

"Don't worry, I cried a crocodile tear for all of them."

_Luigi tried not to show much emotion as he finally got to the key. He quickly started sawing away. Minutes passed by as Robin awoke as well._

"I see you're up bird boy don't even think of trying to escape, besides I've got your little gadget belt right here." Killer Croc said as he held Robin's utility belt up.

"What is the meaning of this Croc, what do you have in mind?" Robin asked.

_Killer Croc slowly walked up to Robin as he stared at him._

"You just wait and see."

_Not even a second later Luigi sliced his way free as he landed on his feet. Killer Croc turned his way only to be poked in the eyes. He yelled out in pain as he held his face. Using this opportunity Luigi quickly untied Robin who flipped to his feet. By this point Killer Croc had recovered._

"Your dead plumber!!!!!!!!!" Killer Croc roared.

"I'll hold him off, untie the other's." Robin said as he put his utility belt back on.

_Robin enterd a little scuffle with Croc as Luigi untied the other two. Yoshi's eyes opened as he jumped to his feet. Not even a second later Killer Shark was up and about. Robin did a spin kick as Killer Croc fell through a glass table. When he looked up he saw Robin smirking down at him._

"You're out matched and out numbered, give it up." Robin said.

_Killer Croc jumped to his feet as he ran over to the wall and pressed a large red button. Suddenly an alarm went off as the room turned red._

"This place is about to explode!!!" Killer Croc laughed as he ran out of his lair taking a right.

_Killer Shark was about to follow but Robin jumped in front of him._

"We need to see if any of the others are still alive." Robin said.

"We better make it quickly!" Killer Shark yelled over the sirens.

_They raced over to the bodies of their fallen team mates to check for any pulse. They checked all of them but only one of them was alive._

"Razar is alive, barely." Robin said as he handed him to Killer Shark who threw him over his shoulder.

"Now lets get out of here!" Yoshi yelled as they raced off in the same direction as Killer Croc.

_As they ran the sirens got louder and louder. They finally came to a stop, a dead end._

"Oh dear, we're trapped!" Luigi said in fear.

"But Killer Croc went this way, where did he go?" Yoshi asked in a very panicked tone.

_It was to late for them to turn around and go back the other way. Suddenly a count down could be heard going off._

"_Destruction in 10.....9......8........7"_

"Anytime now Robin." Killer Shark said.

_Tim quickly looked around._

"_6.......5.."_

_Robin pressed up against the wall but it didn't budge._

"_4......3...."_

_Sweat ran down his neck as he looked up._

"There, everyone hang on!"

"_2....."_

_Robin quickly shot his grappler up as everyone held onto him._

"_...1"_

_With that an explosion went off as they flew up at top speed. They popped out of a pipe as they landed slam hard onto a city street. The pipe exploded into nothing seconds later along with some of the ground near it. The five of them watched as steam flowed into the night sky._

"So this is the upper world huh." Killer Shark said as he looked up at the night sky.

"You've never been up here?" Luigi asked.

"No, I was born and raised below. Now I see what I've been missing."

"It seems we were down there over a day." Yoshi said.

"Where exactly are we Luigi?" Robin asked.

_Luigi looked around. There was no cars around, just roads and hills._

"It seems we've traveled clear across town." Luigi said.

"Where is the closest hospital?" Robin asked.

"Not to far that way." Luigi pointed.

"I could use some medical attention myself." Killer Shark said.

"Luigi and Yoshi I want you to take Razar and our good friend Killer Shark to that hospital."

"What about you?" Yoshi asked.

"Croc's not in the sewer anymore, I've got to plan my next move." Robin replied.

"Alright, we'll meet up soon." Luigi said.

_They began to walk off as Yoshi looked back to see Robin was gone. The night went by quite swiftly. Luigi woke up at the crack of dawn. He left Yoshi and the others at the hospital as he caught a bus and headed back to Toadsworth's office. Once he arrived back he caught sight of Toadsworth and the whole department staring up at the sky. It wasn't just them but everyone in the whole city was. Out of curiosity Luigi looked up as he became wide eyed. He saw the sight of a large black hole. Luigi quickly made his way over to Toadsworth._

"What is a going on?" Luigi asked.

"We don't know, that black hole is getting closer and closer to our planet."

_Luigi shivered at this._

"Luigi you have to do something about it, you're our only hope."

"I will try." Luigi said.

_Many thoughts ran through his mind as he made his way down the block. He knew situations like this were best handled by his brother, __**Mario**__. But he wasn't there, all the city could depend on was him. As Luigi carried on he heard a voice speak to him from the shadows of a dark ally. He slowly walks over as a figure comes into view._

"Robin thank a goodness you are here. I see you have cleaned up, your suit as well."

"Luigi what's thing in the sky?" Robin asked.

"We're going to space." Luigi said.

"What?" Robin said.

To Be Continued


	9. Space Princess

**Super Mario: Galaxies Finest**

**Chapter 9**

**Space Princess**

"Uuummm...you aren't serious...right?"

"Im'a very serious."

_Robin looked up at the black hole then back at Luigi._

"Ok then, so how do you propose we get to space?"

"We'll need a star plat." Luigi informed.

"A star plat?"

"Yes, it will grant us the ability to travel in these conditions."

"So how are we supposed to breathe in outer space?"

"When you have a star plat in your possession breathing won't be a problem."

"Alright then, so where do we get these star plat's?"

"Follow me, I know just the place."

_Luigi began to walk as Robin shrugged following close behind. Once they went around the block Luigi jumped into a pipe as Robin jumped in after him. They entered what appeared to be a small shop. Robin looked around to see many different computer's as well as many different statue displays._

_Everything was pretty crammed in for the most part so they had to walk slowly, as not to break or bump into anything. They walked around a little as a front counter came into view. Luigi slowly headed that way as he shook the bell at the main desk._

"He should be out in a moment." Luigi said.

_They waited as a dinosaur looking creature came out of the back room._

"Hello Luigi, haven't seen you in quite some time. How's your brother Mario been?"

"He's been rather well."

"Indeed, who is this with?"

"Robin." Tim said introducing himself.

"Nice to meet you Robin I'm Siken Rex, I must say I am intrigued by your choice of clothing ware."

"It's a hero thing." Luigi said.

"Interesting, so what brings you two to this very place?"

"We need star plats." Luigi said.

"Star plats, now why would you need one of those?"

"There's a black hole not to far from here, if we don't do something about it soon it will slowly devour the very planet we stand on." Robin informed.

"Right this way heros."

S_iken Rex lead the two of them into the back room as he pushed open a large steel door._ _They entered a a very dim room which was lit by green lighting. Siken Rex reached over as he yanked on a chain hanging near the wall as the middle of the floor opened up to reveal a large pool of water with all kinds of stars floating around._

"Wow, what an amazing sight." Robin commented.

"Never get tired of seeing it." Siken Rex said in agreement.

"So are those the star plats?" Robin asked.

"Indeed they are, just stick your hand into the water."

_Robin took to a knee as he stuck his hand into the water. The stars just swayed around far below as Tim waited._

"How do I get one?" Robin asked.

"It must choose you, try not to be so tense. They respond through emotion."

_Robin closed his eyes as his tensed muscles flowed out. He waited as he felt a surge of energy come over him. He opened his eyes as he stood to his feet._

"Wow, I feel..."

"Struggling to find words to explain it, most do on their first time."

"Guess it is a my go."

_With that Luigi stuck his hand into the water as he to is filled with a star plat._

"You want to come along?" Luigi asked.

"Nah, I'll leave the galaxy saving to you boys. When you see your brother give him my best."

"Sure thing Siken, here is a fifty coins for your service." Luigi said.

"Nice meeting you." Robin added.

"You two be careful out their, dem black holes are dangerous stuff. Now it's time to send you two on your way."

_Siken Rex walked over as he pushed a dusty curtain to the side to reveal a mini rocket of some kind._

"Hop aboard, this will get you there in no time."

"Where exactly will this thing take us?" Robin questioned scratching his head.

"To a large rock floating up in orbit, basically a mini planet."

"Oooo..k."

"Any last words before take off?"

"None at all." Luigi said as the two of them boarded the rocket.

_They stacked into the cramped rocket as they quickly strapped in. Siken Rex signaled the count down for take off from a couple yards away. A couple seconds later he gave them the thumbs up as he pressed the button on the remote he was holding_ _as they blasted into the air_. _Robin closed his eyes as he prayed that nothing was wrong with the weird looking rocket._ _They zipped through the sky as they made their way out of the planet's orbit. A good hour or so went by as a small thump can be heard. It took them a few seconds to realize they had landed. Luigi took his belt off as he kicked the door open to find they were upside down._ _They both landed to the icy ground. The whole place was full of ice._

"Wow, can't believe we can actually breathe in space."

"Hmmmm, I wonder where all this ice came from." Luigi questioned rubbing his chin.

"Just great, the ship got totally waxed." Robin said looking over at their transportation.

"Don't worry we'll find another way back." Luigi assured.

_Robin looked around trying to locate which direction the black hole was in. He quickly caught sight of it as Luigi walked up next._

"Black holes take many, many, years to form."

"What are you implying?" Luigi asked.

"I don't know just yet, but I don't think that black hole just appeared there on it's own."

"You make a good point."

"You mentioned something about the ice, is that new to you?" Robin asked.

"I've been up here a couple times but there has never been any ice here."

"I think we better take a look around."

_Luigi nodded in agreement. The two of them stayed close together as they pushed on. Luigi began to shiver as they slid down a small hill. Not to far away they caught sight of some snow. Robin's eyes narrowed. This was a red flag, their was defiantly something going on. They continued to walk as they came upon a large wall of ice._

"Ever go hiking?" Robin asked.

"Nope."

"First time for everything."

_Robin reached into his utility belt as he pulled out a couple birdrangs to help them climb. They slowly made their way up, as not to fall. Their hands became numb after awhile from the bitter cold of the ice._

"Now this is what you call a work out." Robin said talking down.

"No a kidding." Luigi replied with a slight shiver.

_Not much longer the two of them made it over the wall as they stood in place catching their breath and warming up their hands. This lasted for a little over a minute as they continued to walk on. They came over a ledge as they looked down to see a camp set up about twenty eight yards down._ _People dressed in space suite's were walking around, armed with weapons._

"Guess your hunch was right Robin, something defiantly is going on."

"Question is, what?"

"I say we go down there and find out."

"Not quite yet, we need to see if we can get in closer without being seen." Robin stated.

_Robin shot his grappler into the icy ground as ice chips flickered about. He then grabbed a hold of Luigi._

"I'm slowly going to reel us down, try not to make any noise."

_With that they slowly made their descend down toward the camp below. Luckily no one caught sight of them as they jumped down to the ground. They quickly hid behind a large rock as they looked on._

"What are they doing?"

"Setting something up." Robin answered.

_They continued to watch as Robin caught sight of a telescope of some kind. Luigi focused his attention over to the right to see a couple people planting land-mines._ _They both then noticed a woman tied up against a metal pole_._ Suddenly a loud beeping sound can be heard as Luigi and Robin duck down. They quickly gather together as they begin to discus something. _

"What is a going on, can you hear what they're saying?" Luigi asked.

"Intruder, they know we're here."

"What now?"

"Element of surprise."

"Huh?"

"Now!"

_With that Robin leaped out of hiding with his staff tight in hand. The spacemen looked in his direction as they opened fire._

"Laser automatics, nice."

_He jumped to the side while reaching for a couple birdrangs. As he landed he released as the birdrangs knocked the weapons out of their hands. Luigi ran up next to Robin as they waited._

"Listen, we only want to talk."

"Get them, we can't let these space pirates escape!"

_The spacemen ran toward them as Robin pulled out a steel enforced cord as he threw it over at them wrapping them together as they fell toward the ground._

"Guess that is a wrap." Luigi said.

"That woman is tied up over there, let's go help her out."

_Luigi and Robin quickly made their way over. as they looked up at the sixteen feet pole._

"It's a Princess Rosalina." Luigi exclaimed.

"You know her?" Robin asked looking to his side.

"She helped us save the galaxy once."

"I'll cut her down, hope you can catch."

_With that Robin took out a birdrang as he threw it up slicing her down as Luigi caught her in his arms barely keeping his footing. Robin snickered at this. Luigi slowly placed her on the ground as Robin walked over_.

"Think you can wake her up Luigi?"

_Luigi gave her a slight tug. Nothing happened._

"She's still out, you might need to preform CPR. You up to the challenge?" Robin joked.

_Luigi jumped up as his face became a little red. Robin smiled at this as he kneeled over and gave her a couple slight shakes. Her eyes slowly opened as she looked up at the two._

"Hello Princess, glad you could join us."

_She slowly sat up as she looked the two of them over._

"Luigi...is that you?"

"Yes, we're here to rescue you."

_Luigi helped Princess Rosalina to her feet._

"Luigi who is your friend?" Rosalina asked as she brushed her hair to the side.

"Robin." Tim replied.

"He came to our world some how, he's been helping back home." Luigi began.

"It's a long story. Princess Rosalina do you have any idea why these guy's captured you?" Robin asked.

"They accused me of being a space pirate."

"Who are the space pirates?" Robin asked.

"We are the space pirates."

_Luigi, Robin, and Rosalina turned to the ice hill from behind to see a group of about twenty five space creatures. They were dressed in pirate looking clothing along with different kinds of weaponry. _

"Protect the girl, I'll handle this." Robin said as he reached for his staff running forward forward.

_The space pirates ran forward as well. Robin swung his staff forward knocking one of them to the ground. Two of them jumped at him with electric swords._

"_This will take some crafty maneuvering."_

_Robin dodged around as he is hit in the side by a metal bar. He sucks the pain up as he swings knocking a couple of the pirates down. Luigi looks over as some of the pirates head in his direction. He steps in front of Rosalina as he get's into his fighting stance. _

"So many of them, they're very durable. Got to find a way to." Robin began as he is hit over the head.

_He kept his balance as he swung around landing a spin kick. Robin quickly glimpsed over at Luigi who was holding his own. He then reached for his belt as he threw a couple smoke bombs to the ground. This didn't phase them as they continued on the attack. Luigi tossed one of the space pirates into his direction as Robin ducked as the body knocked two of the other pirates to the ground. _

"These guy's are persistent."

_From all sides more space pirates began to join the fray as they completely surrounded them._

"This is not looking good." Luigi said as a space ship flew over head firing laser shots down at them.

_Robin jumped for cover as the space pirates ran in all directions._

"It's the mighty fox!" One yelled.

"Hurry before we're toast." another added.

_All the space pirates were gone as the shooting came to a stop. Robin slowly got back to his feet as the small ship slowly landed a couple yards in front of him. Once it landed everything went silent. The top of the ship popped open to reveal no passenger. Robin reached for his staff as he heard the click of a gun from behind._

"Drop the weapon and turn around...slowly." A calm voice said.

_Tim dropped the staff as he put his hands in the air while slowly turning around. When he turned his eyes were met by that of a fox creature holding a gun to him a few feet away._

"You're obviously not a space pirate, so who are you?" The creature asked.

"You are correct in that regard, I'm no pirate."

"Fox, Fox, he's a with me." Luigi said as he ran in between them.

"Luigi, what are you doing here?" The fox creature said as he lowered his weapon while lifting a brow.

"We came to investigate the black hole hoovering over the planet."

"We're trying to figure out how it got there." Robin added.

"I'll take care of it. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding. By the way I'm Fox Mccloud."

"Thanks for the save Fox, I'm Robin."

"Who's the babe?" Fox whispered tugging Luigi on the shoulder.

"This is Princess Rosalina." Luigi answered.

"We appreciate your help." Rosalina stated.

"I'll take care of the black hole, nothing I can't handle."

"How did it get there?" Robin asked.

"The space pirates used a density elliptor, new on the market. A very dangerous weapon I must say."

"Wow, didn't know that was possible. A man made machine that can create a black hole, now that's crazy."

"Luigi I received A distress call from Toadsworth, that's what brought me here. What's going on in the Mushroom Kingdom?" Fox asked.

"Everything is pretty calm now." Luigi insisted.

"If you need anything you know where to reach me, now if you will excuse me I have a black hole to tackle." Fox said with a smile as he walked over and hopped back into his ship.

"Guess I better go untie the spacemen." Robin said.

_Princess Rosalina and Luigi waited around for a couple minutes as Robin went over and untied the spacemen. It did't take long as Robin made his way back over to the two of them._

"So how did it go?" Luigi asked.

"They aren't alive, they're robots of some kind. Looks like they ran out of charge or something."

"Interesting, didn't see that coming." Luigi said.

"Something is going on." Rosalina said.

"But what?" Robin questioned.

"We a better head back to the kingdom, before everyone get's worried." Luigi said.

"Huh...and how are we going to do that?" Robin asked.

"I'll get you there." Princess Rosalina said.

_A couple seconds later a large ship hovered over them._

"This is the Comet Observatory." Princess Rosalina informed.

_They all boarded the ship as it took off from the ice planet below. They flowed through outer space as Luigi stared at the stars in the far distance._ _Princess Rosalina lead the both of them over to the main part of the ship_.

"Thank you both for your good deeds, I will be sure to repay you both."

"Any time." Robin said.

_Rosalina slowly leaned over as she kissed Luigi on the cheek._

"Thank you for defending me back there."

_With that everything blacked out. When they opened their eyes back they were back in the Mushroom Kingdom, standing on the top of a building._

"_She must of transported us here." Robin thought to himself as he looked over at a dazed out Luigi._

"_Looks like Luigi hasn't quite recovered from the kiss."_

_Robin looked up toward the sky, it was getting dark. He hadn't realized how much time had gone by._

"Luigi gather the other's, we meet in mid town by dawn."

"Are we going to go after Killer Croc?" Luigi asked still a little dazed out.

"That's the plan."

"Should we try to gather some more help?" Luigi asked as he turned to see Robin was gone.

"Now that's a just creepy."

To Be Continued


End file.
